


Beautiful  Hobbit

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female!Bilbo, Swearing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin on a impulse leaves Ered Luin with a trading caravan. That caravan is jumped by very hungry Dire wolves the caravan is forced back without their good running for their lives minus one.<br/>Thorin bumps his head badly and is found by a certain Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roc

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I just had to.  
> Fíli and Kíli are full grown by now though not mentally. *ehm* Immature!  
> Also mind the inaccuracies that may or may not be present.

Thorin couldn't stand being around his nephews any more they were driving him nuts! He still had paperwork to finish and those immature little bastards are distracting him! He jumped at the first chance to leave with a weapons trading caravan something that was unusual of him. It was so unexpected that neither Thrór or his father Thráin had a chance to protest.

 

      He left a letter behind in his room before leaving, joyous that he could leave without fail. It would be too late before they could stop him anyway taking his pack and his weapon. His sword and his ax, and the oakenshield he had with him.

 

       Off they were to Bree, their neighbors who wanted to supply the newly recruited ranger greenhorns with weapons. All hell broke lose however halfway through their venture on the road. We were attacked by hungry and vicious wolves except they at least twenty times bigger than any wolf I have seen in my life! 

With more bulk than a average grey wolf. Dire Wolves. I thought they were extinct! I tried to kill one myself, as the others ran, no one got hurt thankfully, except me. 

I made sure that the others got away safe with my scuffle with the overgrown red dire wolf male (I guess that he was male he had bigger fangs and a very noticeable set of balls, I was that close). We took a tumble down a steep hill one that I should have noticed and broke the wolves neck when he broke my fall. I hit my head on a sharp rock and the world went black.

* * *

 

"Where is Thorin?"Thráin asked his daughter Dís.

 

"No idea." Dís stated calmly her brows furrowing. As calmly as she could be at least at that point internally she was having a panic attack. Close enough to it as she was naturally trained to keep calm.

 

 

"Dwalin said he's not in the city." Frerin said coolly not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

 

 

"He left a letter in his room." Fíli said a smile on his mug. Handing the newly opened letter to his mother.

 

 

"He's gone with a trading Caravan to Bree."

 

 

It wouldn't be until weeks later that they would find out the terrible news. And be forced to find out what happened to the crown prince himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where am I?" Thorin awoke slowly as his vision started to clear.

 

"Don't over do it master dwarf."

 

 

"Welcome to the Shire your in my home Bag End. My name is Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second."

 

 

"You not only managed to kill the Red Dire wolf we have been chasing all these years but got a nasty blow to your head."

 

 

She motioned to the mounted head of the vicious beast.

"You mounted its head on the wall?"

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"Who are you?" Belladonna asked kindly.

 

 

"T...Thorin Oakenshield?"

 

She frowned it sounded like a question he himself was confused by it himself.

 

"Anything else you want to mention?"

 

 

"I can't remember anything else." His voice trembled. A trickle of cold dread went down his spine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hobbit


	2. The Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin and Dís head to the Shire with Balin and Gloín. They find someone they recognize yet he doesn't know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is off to a good start.

Thorin healed quite nicely from his wounds at least then until he was given the go ahead by Bella to do what he wished. He stayed with her though it was gentlemanly of him to care for the female who helped him. He was good with metal as he showed when he went to the disused forge. Good? No, he was a master blacksmith!

Then those four dwarves came into Hobbiton.

 

"Frodo Took!!!!!!" A familiar roar came and the four dwarrows rushed onward a bit faster. Till they came to the last house, a 'Smial' they called it, on Bagshot Row. 

 

"Help your cousins clean up the mess you made." He told the fauntling tween sternly, the same tween who went back inside the smial to clean up.

 

"Good afternoon can I help you?" 

 

_Thorin was being polite and using manners! Mahal, what is world coming to?_

 

 

"Thorin?"

 

"Yes? Do I know you lot?"

 

"This isn't a game Thorin."

 

"Look I haven't the slightest clue who you are..."

 

"Master Thorin!"

 

"Yes, milady." He smiled stupidly ,dreamy. Heading inside the smial to the voice of the hobbit that saved him and he was slowly falling in love with her.

 

"We should send a raven to Thrór."  
And that they did.


	3. Headless Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find something creepy that chills them to the bone.

"Master Dwarves do be careful around the covered bridge of the Brandywine river!" Hamfast Gamgee warned the four Dwarrows.

 

"May I inquire to why?" Balin asked.

 

"The headless horsemen's why." Hamfast warned.

 

 

 

"Good day to you master dwarves." He continued. Heading off to Mahal knows where next, apparently this headless horseman was a former Ranger of unknown mannish origins.

Some Hobbit's claim he was here before they settled the Shire in "the wandering days" when the Shire was unoccupied and considered the hunting ground of the King Argeleb II. (The Hobbit's true origins beyond these wandering days is unknown) 

They all agree on one thing that he was in a battle that stretch on into the Kings unoccupied hunting ground, _long_ before Argeleb II was born or any of his forefathers, he fought bravely on horseback. They say he was greatly outnumbered and without reinforcements. Running low on arrows and nearly overwhelmed by orcs. They say he got his horse shot out from under him and by the time reinforcements came he took out his sword and fought the best he could in his exhaustion of battle his life ended. And he lost his head to an orcish blade, a victory that wasn't at a high cost to the orc's.

They say when the rest of the Rangers came they brought an army with them of whose they don't know, but the orc's never came back to the Shire. Every time they attempted to they were stopped by the rangers or the Headless horseman.

They say that nowadays the fact the Brandywine runs freely now changed everything. The dam that once was blocking the Brandywine river from flowing freely, except the water that was allowed to pass through it. Leaving the Brandywine supposedly at a trickle far lower than it should have been for a river. The dam itself was destroyed to ensure the orc's would have a difficult challenge crossing the free flowing Brandywine. No one really knows who was stupid enough to dam the Brandywine ,but whoever it was a lot of remains of dam are present at the widest and deepest part of the Brandywine. 

Mahal, these Hobbit's are either really used to peace, tell boring stories (that are half interesting), or like a good tall tale (good to them).

Those 'dam parts' are actually boulders likely there for several hundred years though he did note the unusual carvings in them that did glow a slight blue. Balin however wasn't the superstitious type being a scribe by craft ensured it. When you give in to superstition in the wrong place then only sorrow will follow or just stupidity. Erebor was a different story along with prophecy those had nothing to do with superstition.

Apparently these Hobbits see the Headless Horsemen as a Ranger who isn't eternally looking for his head, but protecting the people of this land from those who would bring harm to the residents.

Same goes for the horses.Those horse's we saw grazing in a field apparently they are called 'Nightmare Horses' led by the Horse Lord Jeremiah. Despite everything they look like ordinary horses, but can talk and understand Common tongue. They claim to be descended from the Horse the headless horseman rode into battle. Some claim they are elves who chose to be reincarnated as a horse and the horse was given extra abilities alien to horses. The hobbits say the Nightmare Horses do keep nightmares at bay by eating them at dawns new light. Very superstitious. It does make sense to them it seems. 

 

"Superstitious lot. I wouldn't have known they were like that at first glance." Balin said surprised.

 

He looked at Gloín amused by the startled annoyed look his distant cousin gave him in retaliation. Gloín sputtered to retort something in his defense _only_ to turn a bright red under his beard. You could tell by the sparkle in Balin's eyes that he was enjoying himself.

 

 

 

"I am _not_ superstitious!" Gloín growled, he managed to strangle that out of his mouth.

 

 

Yet Gimli was a little superstitious he didn't get that from his mother so it had to be Gloín who was secretly superstitious.

" _Sure_ your not. And Orc's fly." Frerin teased. Lo and behold they didn't listen to Hamfast the night wore on. By ten they saw the headless horseman riding around. He was out and about rest assured when night fell as the ghost oft did with steadfast purpose in mind(even without a head). The dwarves just saw him at that time quite startled and they just bolted. The Headless horseman himself was benevolent he meant no harm except those who intended to harm those he was protecting. The half see through former Ranger (it looked like he was wearing ranger clothing) even on his horse who was a pitch black in color started to follow us curiously. 

The horseman however cannot cross over a covered bridge. As we crossed the covered bridge over the Brandywine river he stopped and despite watching us it seems ,he moved on to do whatever the horseman does in the land of the Shire.

Visibly shaken by the experience the dwarves swore never to question it again or speak of the event ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a few headless horseman facts and screwing with them to fit story.


	4. The Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is being lighthearted. Thráin II comes to Hobbiton.

"I'm looking for Bag End. Do any of you know where that is?"

 

 

"Down Bagshot row?"

 

"I have not a clue where that is."

 

 

"I can help ye get there with no trouble at all Master dwarf."

 

 

"Hamfast Gamgee, at your service."

 

 

"Thank you for this."

 

 

"Always a pleasure."

 

 

Soon enough he was greeted with the sight of his son with small children of the Hobbit's. He was laughing.

 

"Can you tell another story?"

 

Thráin noticed how the girls hair was done up in a hairstyle that was indeed dwarvish braiding.

 

"Come on Lunch is ready."

 

"Those are all your cousins?"

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

He let out a low whistle. Just as Bella pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

"So are the Sackville-Baggins coming over?"

 

"Yes of course."

 

"You are thinking about making Lobelia look like a fool?"

 

Thorin nodded grinning Impishly while his memory had yet to return fully.

 

"Thorin?"

 

"Yea?"

 

 

He was brought into a hug which left him confused and stiff in the arms of the dwarf who was speaking in a rough language that left him even more confused. He felt that he should know what he's saying but he didn't. 

 

"Who are you?"

 

_So it is true._

 

 

"You lost your memory?"

 

"Yes?" Thorin was confused now. 

 

 

"Thorin your grandfather's worried sick about you."

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"King Thrór."

 

 

"This is a lot to take in right now."

 

 

"Thorin dear you got what we need?"

 

 

"Yes Bells." Thorin said turning away from Thráin, he could see the doubt in his son's eyes. He didn't believe the dwarf that he forgot was his own father.

 

 

 

He turned away headed inside Bag End and switched the silverware with nice imitation silverware made of steel. Lobelia didn't know the difference lucky her.

 

 

"That was fun." Bella chuckled.

 

 

"Agreed."

 

They blew smoke rings as they watched the sun set. So romantic!


	5. The Will o' Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets a surprise visit from his nephews. All of them trying to jog his memory, annoying Thorin.

The two lads Fíli and Kíli were coming to Hobbiton to see if the rumors were true. Which they were obviously. Heading down Bag Shot row to see their uncle who was smoking his pipe on a bench in front of Bag End.

 

"Uncle?" Fíli asked. 

 

A glint in his eyes told them he recognized them a scowl was now on his face.

 

 

"Devious annoying dwarflings." He blurted out.

 

 

The uncle they knew wouldn't have said that out loud no matter how much we annoyed him.

 

 

"Hey now."

 

"Why don't you come in for second breakfast?" Bella asked the three of them. Thorin was still wary of the two dwarfling brothers but he went in after Bella.

 

 

"Who are these lovely harem takers?"

 

"Fíli and Kíli."

 

"So your memory is coming back?"

 

"Regrettably." Thorin grumbled.

 

"You are always welcome to stay Thorin." Bella told him lightly.

 

 

He smiled softly.


	6. Hippogriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes visit her aunt Dora Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biggest chapter yet!  
> Gore warning.

"Thorin I've noticed that you get a lot of visitors." Bella began after they ate.

 

"Half of them I think I know the other half just give me a headache."

 

The blow he took apparently caused him to suffer from reoccuring headaches much to her own concern that it might be something more serious, life threatening maybe. She's letting her imagination run away with her thoughts again. Bella managed to convince the dwarf by spring they are going to Rivendell to see what those famous elven healers can do about it. He was reluctant and tried to resist he had the faintest clue why he tried to resist going to the elves. Since he only had his name his weapon and that oakenshield he used as a literal shield. That and his apparent skill with metal something that hadn't left him along with his memory.

 

He hadn't the faintest idea where he learned (or heard) half the stories he told to the faunts, how he learned to braid either. He automatically knew where and why he had the beads in his hair though he never place exactly what they 'meant'. Every time he tried to remember what the beads meant everything just fluttered away like it meant nothing to truly understand "why" and the "what". 

 

Some people you just couldn't forget there faces or names: Gandalf the Grey was one of them. He was the kind of person you could never forget.

 

I think the word Erebor was a place it didn't sound like a personal name it didn't _feel_ like it could be anything but a place.

 

"Bells where you headed to?"

 

"To visit my favorite aunt Dora Baggins." Bella told Thorin cheekily. Carrying a basket of goodies with her as she headed into Hobbiton to one of the lesser smial's nearby.

 

Following the path taking only twenty minutes to finally reach her home finding her light blue door scratched badly.

 

_Like something with claws tried to get in but only managed to scratch the paint. The claw marks are frantic and panicked._

Her door was slightly ajar. Leaving the basket outside just in case.

 

 _Dora would never leave the door slightly a jar not after the time she did it accidentally once and a squirrel family moved into her study. She never did it again!_

 

Entering into her comely smial with warm reds and nice light blues with a lived in feel to it _ordinarily_ at least. 

 

It isn't unusual for smials to have two or three pantries, a big kitchen or multiple lavatories. Hers wasn't as big as Bag End because she lived alone and was unmarried. Her smial was unusual because she had ordered a storm cellar be built so its like a basement or something of the like.So far the storm cellar was the only one in existence in the shire the metal blue doors just on the right side of her smial.

 

Despite her _slightly_ eccentric nature, people in the shire knew her as an avid letter writer and advice giver, a good advice giver. She had a fondness for growing fruit trees as well like her mother had in her later years of retirement. Loved roses, the hard to grow and keep alive orchid's. I can grow anything but marigolds (I didn't like the flower) I did like there meaning which was passion and creativity, and orchids which were very hard to grow as much as i loved them. I couldn't grow them at all. 

 

She showed no interest in leaving either or marrying off to Yavanna knows who. She didn't take interest in any hobbits (she wasn't gay either) not that being gay, bisexual or the like was frowned upon we were normally accepting people. This however wasn't always the case there were a few who weren't so accepting lucky so few were unaccepting of such. Other races outside hobbits, the same cannot be said for them. Humans were often slow to change and half of them died before reaching there first year, if they were unlucky. I don't know how they would feel about it likely the younger folk would be open minded some at least, the older ones would be uncompromising as a bull.

 

Dwarves are a secretive lot so I don't know. Maybe? Hey they could all be Bi and no one other than dwarves would know!

 

"D...D....Dora?" I stuttered panicking internally.

 

"A...a..aunt Do...Dora?" I stuttered screaming when I saw the dog "Lucky" her favorite pet dog. His head twelve feet across the tile floors his entrails spattered every where pieces of the anatomy that I didn't even know existed. 

 

The rest of her home was a whirlwind as I forced myself to turn away from the horrifying gore and look for her. A hastily written frantic note in Dora's hand writing in Hobbitish. Told me all I needed to know and that they were headed for Ered Luin and cold very well kill her along the way. Werewolves followers of the necromancer, Sauron! Here? In the Shire.

 

The neighbors heard me scream in terror and came to my aid.

 

"Get the sheriff. And inform the Thain."

 

 

She left them pocketing the letter she knew was meant for her because of the address on it the same one that told her all she needed to know.

 

 

"Should we call a clan meeting?" One of her Baggins relatives asked when she went back outside. The sun now glaring down upon her with no mercy.

 

"Yes, immediately." 

 

"See to it."

 

By clan meeting I mean a meeting of the ninja clan of the Wolf. Experts in spying, sabotage, scouting ahead, as required war and killing. Everything about them was once paid in blood everything changed when the Clan of the Lion wiped the clan out. The former clan symbol of a normal wolf when the Hobbit lass Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins found the Establishment by accident. The grass was overgrown and so was the garden hiding the largest smial in the shire in plain sight. You could pass within fifteen feet from it and never know it was there.

 

They reformed the ninja clan system in the Shire which was still having issues by common 'respectable' hobbit's at least until after the Fell Winter happened. Then every hobbit accepted that it was indeed respectable to defend yourself, your friends, home and family. The Establishment was a meeting place for all the other ninja clans in the shire to meet and plan when necessary. The clan of the Lion refused to accept membership from Hobbit's so the off shoot's began the clan of the wolf would regulate the 'morality' as anyone with a sense of hobbit morality would. 

 

Of these clans :

 

Wolf

 

Falcon

 

Fox

 

Coyote

 

Dire Wolf

 

Sabertooth lion

 

Stallion

 

Raven

 

Vulture

 

Salamander

 

Deer

 

Those above are active in the Shire though they accept membership from any race as open application should be. Thieves usually have membership in at least one of these clans (where else would they get a code of honor).

 

While I myself never really took over my mothers position in such a position it isn't uncommon for myself to jump into action. 

 

In my deep thoughts I had walking slower than normal back to my home basket in hand I bumped into someone.

 

"Sorry." I said looking up seeing the tall dwarrow with extremely pointy ears, they are longer than an elves and stick out more than an elves not that I ever saw one before.She had an ample bosom for her height at five foot nine inches not counting the heels of her boots. Her hair was black with bright red highlights this was even present in her long sideburns and beard which was a little bit longer than his own beard. They had the same colored blue eyes except hers were a deeper blue sharper something told me she knew a lot more than she let on. She was armed with a sword on her hip and one on her back paired with a shield, a sheathed tomahawk on her lower right leg. A Machete on her left leg with a sloped odd shape to it that looked like someone took a moon shaped bite out of it near the end of the blade it curved the edge to a sharp claw like blade. The end of the blade was flat all of this was clear just by looking at its scabbard. 

 

"No need." She said gently.

 

"Aitziber the second at your service milady." Aitziber said calmly.

 

"I heard someone scream is everything alright?" The white haired grandfatherly looking dwarf asked their was fear in his eyes.

 

"Balin, I fear not. Werewolves made their way out of the Shire with a single hobbit."

 

"Come with me." I motioned for them to follow me.

 

We headed back to Bag End. I missed something else...was Aitziber (that name sounded like an insult) wearing a crown? In basic design it was not unlike an elven crown that I have seen in pictures of the lord of Rivendell Lord Elrond. My mother had been an avid reader in elvish and helped my father collect many of the books in his library. Except with those weird knot of silvery metal in the front, it looked like three sharp ovals trying to make a triangle but made a bigger triangle and a knotted smaller triangle in the center of it. Weird. I had never seen such a design before in my life. 

 

"Are you a Lady of some strong hold?" I asked her. She chuckled.

 

"I guess you can say that." Aitziber said, earning a questioning glance from Balin who was joined by his other three companions. Who overheard what I asked.

 

"What do ye mean lass?" Balin asked her.

 

"You realize that by the time my family and myself made it to the settlement of Ered Luin I was eight. I became Queen regent at seven and that status will remain until I'm eighty."

 

"Queen regent?!"

 

"Ragack isn't exactly well placed or on a map." Aitziber joked.

 

"But you said your family was our equivalent of a Lord."

 

"My mother didn't tell your grandfather did she?" She asked her brows furrowing together.

 

"Tell him what?"

 

"That the former emperor conscripted her into his army against her will at sixteen. My _mother_ was the one that was battleready at sixteen I wasn't far behind. He wanted to kill her after his army failed to crush a rebellion in the west. Her father and brother were nearly killed if it wasn't for the Dragon ..."

 

"Wait. Dragon?"

 

"Yes, my mother made friends with our neighbors in the mountains Great Dragons completely different from lesser dragons like Fire-Drakes. That dragon saved my Uncle and my grandfather, she raised an army and overthrew the emperor. Turning it into a lesser powered monarchy."

 

We went into Bag End.

 

"Thorin what are you doing with my frying pan? Its the one you used on Lotho?" Bella laughed. 

 

"Eh...yes milady." Thorin said sheepishly.

 

"You aren't going to use it on Fíli or Kíli are you?" Bella asked him cheekily.

 

"Maybe." He hid the beat up frying pan behind his back. 

 

"You dare harm my sons?!" Dís roared.  
He turned and looked at Aitziber confused by something as often was the case now.

 

"Your dressed differently than you usually are Tokora."

 

"You noticed." Aitziber turned on Dís. "You expect him to remember all at once? Foolish that belief is."

 

"Bella what's wrong?"

 

"They took Dora Baggins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knot Bella described is the crown Talgi Ironsword often wore outside Ragack is a celtic knot.  
> This crown is one of two the other is a bit more like the "King-Under-the-Mountain's" crown except a bit smaller and in different colors.
> 
> Yes a dwarf reaches majority at eighty though they can go to war younger than that at battleready.


	7. The Firebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora is saved.  
> And she makes peace with a clan no one believed they would see again.
> 
> Thrór gets more than he bargained for and he's happily married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes complete spoiler alert for the summery.  
> A longer chapter.

Dora managed to get the gag out of her mouth letting loose a scream. 

 

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" She heard dwarves shout attacking the vicious werewolves holding her captive in this wooden cage. They dropped her violently lucky this cage didn't offer her anything other than air. They fed her and watered her they surprisingly were gentle because she took a liking two of their pups "Red" and "Loki".

It was Red and Loki who released her from her prison despite the way they looked (which was smaller forms of upright wolves) except smaller and baby like. 

 

"Don't you dare hurt the young ones!"

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"Werewolves they may be but ... but...." I fumbled for words my eyes darting to the remains of those werewolves that were dead, and those that were alive, a few injured. The two werewolflings before me Red and Loki.

 

"But what?!" The dwarf sneered.

 

"They don't have to be evil jus' because all the others are on the bad side of it. Who really wants to grow up in fear knowing that maybe one day your kind could die out because of what side your on? They are better than orc's and a lot smarter than them too."

 

"You lot have a choice you don't have to go down the same path your kin went down before you. Yes the path has a split between good and evil. For you it may seem dark and uncertain as the unknown always is."

 

"It doesn't have to be this way just because he orders you around. He's using you. Like he uses the orcs but you aren't completely willing are you?"

 

"Yes you are very furry but you aren't orc and nor did you ever claim to be."

 

Something happened to them a golden glow emanated from each one of them turning them back into a dwarf clan long ago thought extinct. The Roh family. 

 

Each one wore tattered remains of clothing Red and Loki grew to adult size, as they must have been dwarflings when their family was cursed. They were naked and passed out soon after.

 

"How'd you know?"

 

"I guessed by your love of ale you couldn't have anymore in pubs because you would be killed on sight, you love good food mainly meat but That could have just been the wolf in you. I narrowed down my options to a cursed dwarf because you didn't seem truly bad. That and you spoke in Khudzul."

She was a smart ass a very cute smart ass.

 

"Your family disappeared a hundred years ago." One of the dwarves noted. 

 

"Can I get something to cover up before I die of embarrassment?" Loki said in unison with his sister Red.

 

"We don't have any spare clothes."

 

"They mean a cloak you dolt! I don't blame them for the feeling that way." Dora snapped.

 

"Oh."

 

He imagined being taken into Ered Luin naked and shuddered.

 

"Here."

He took off his cloak and handed it to Red another did the same handing the cloak to Loki.

 

They wrapped themselves in the cloak as they were taken to Ered Luin where king Thrór awaited them at the gates surprised to find a few extras. Twelve dwarrows thought long dead there several children and a halfling female. 

 

"What's a halfling doing here?" King Thrór asked. Dora snapped shouting in a language he didn't understand.

 

"Uh oh."The twins groaned.

 

"Now you've done it. You've gone and made Dora Baggins mad." Kemlo groaned, he was the father of Red and Loki.

 

He got beat up by the Hobbit who not only managed to best him in hand to hand but make him look like a fool.

 

 

"That's from The Baggins you bastard!"

 

"So uncouth m'lady. What would your father think?" Red teased lightly.

 

"He would be rolling in his grave,"

 

"I know crazy when I see it and he is crazy."

 

Red snickered the other dwarves were shocked minus the former cursed werewolves they expected it. That didn't stop Thrór from saying some unkingly things in Khudzul.

 

'I can speak Khudzul too.' 

 

"What?"

 

"Should I?"

 

"Knock yourself out."

 

She grinned impishly pulling him by his beard down the streets to the place where they told her that the king lived with his family. Him "ow"ing like a toddler every time she pulled.

It was a strange sight indeed dwarves were staring either unsure 'what the fuck? Too much alcohol' pouring the alcohol on the street, gaping, stunned or just amused.

 

'Where do you live dwarf?'

 

'That way.' He motioned weakling grimacing in pain.

 

Just a few weeks before Durin's day too. His son and his son's wife caught sight of this they were completely stunned.

 

"What are you doing to my cousin?" Dáin asked teasingly suppressing a laugh.

 

 

"Teaching him a lesson in humility. Apparently this bastard doesn't respond to anything except pain!" She snarled. She was absolutely the most terrifying Halfling he ever saw. It took a lot to make Thrór flinch in fear apparently she was one of those people who he feared. Switching from pulling his beard to his ear like a dwarfling that did wrong (though dwarves never did that as children were very precious).

 

Throwing open his family's homes door pulling him inside by the ear now much to Náin's and Dáin's amusement as his son Thráin watched. Thráin's wife was laughing hard while Thráin was barely containing his humor. He couldn't hold it in long and broke down laughing so hard he was crying. 

 

"What's going on down here?" Thrór's wife asked. 

 

"You ever call a hobbit a halfling again I'll make you eat those words. We aren't half of anything. I am clear right?"Dora snapped.

 

"Crystal." Thrór groaned. She let go of his ear and much to everyone's surprise she couldn't be heard her footsteps ...they weren't heard against the wood or stone like our own were. They were silent.

 

She left without another word.

 

"She gave you a lashing I'll give 'er that. I like 'er already." Dáin got a head slap for that.

 

Bofur saw her at the market where he and Bifur were selling coal from the mines, he knew that she was his One. Taking off his hat and wringing it nervously. With some dwarrows it takes a while for them to know who there One was sometimes it just clicks one day for others you just know.

 

"Oh hell...hell-llooo." She said oddly looking up after bumping into him. I saw him and wow. Wow just wow. Is this what Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins felt when they fell in love?

 

"Milady."

 

"Dora. Dora Baggins please."

 

"Bofur, at your service."

 

'Hey cousin looks like you found your One!' Bifur laughed.

 

"I don't think I'm going back to the Shire."Dora said dreamily, _That glorious mustache! Those beautiful brown eyes._ She blushed at the very thought.

 

Bombur had been on his way to meet his brother Bofur when he saw the beauty of love. His brother had put his hat on a bonny lass, who could have only been a halfling, and tipped her backwards in his arms kissing this lass passionately with his eyes closed. She kissed him back with equal passion her eyes also closed it was heartwarming to know his brother wasn't craftwed anymore.

 

"Bofur! This is a place where people sell goods not your home." Bombur teased his brother who let her go regrettably.She put his hat back on his head but she was too short. He took the hat placing it back on his head with a smile on his face.

 

'Bofur!' His cousin Bifur shouted to him down the street.

 

"Coming!" 

 

"How will I meet you again?"

 

"Bombur..."

 

"I'll give you my brothers address."

 

"Thank you."

 

Lo and behold when he and Bifur came home she was there with dinner ready for them.

 

"Dora, you didn't-"

"Yes, I did." 

It was heartwarming to see the two courting each other she giving him flowers Hobbit style and he courting her in the way of the dwarves. It warmed many who saw the two in the market that day kiss who expected the two to get married soon after. They wanted to savor the time before marriage as they weren't that kind of person to just jump into marriage.

It made it worth it though.

 

When the two finally did get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the WWII photo of V-J day in times square. That's the way I imagined Bofur and Dora kissing. Without the implied war times ending.
> 
> Edit: fixed grammar


	8. The Silver Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and his mother Talra are in Ered Luin for Durin's day.
> 
> Brogan makes a few crude jokes in no bodies honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry we'll get back to the Shire in due time.

"Let me get this straight, Civil war _could_ have happened?" One of the dwarven guards only here for a few weeks before leaving, heading home to where ever that may be. His name was Rargestr Emberthane son of Throzo and Rerdast.

 

"Yes, had we been older at the time. Even so the riots kept us in Ragack for a year after when we should have been making ourselves scarce." Brogan said,son of Talgi Ironsword and Khummogaer Thunderfell the middle child of triplets. Brandr the oldest and possibly the most emotionally insecure person you will meet ,the aspiring healer with multiple personalities (less destructive than they were) it helps that he writes everything down. Brogan is an unusual one because of his armorcrafting ability, many dwarves don't like him because he is a bit more open into accepting help from elves. Of all of them he is the only one to have only one mutilated ear and the other intact, this is the reason he's so quiet. It should be of note that they get the extremely pointed ears from Talgi one could argue they are demonic.

 

Blayze is the youngest and is the spitfire of the three.

 

Brandr and Brogan however was the only two in the bar and grille that was from the clan Blas directly related to Talgi Ironsword.

 

"What is a riot?" The dwarf was twice his age and surprisingly knew nothing of civil disorder.

 

"A riot is basically when a bunch of people get together in a time of discontent it can be pretty much anything that gets it started. When one becomes two, two become three and then the numbers swell. Usually there is no order no leader, they act as the rest of them act. Destroying, burning, thievery. Stealing everything that isn't bolted down, or welded to the rock."

 

"So what?"

 

"So what he says." Brogan scoffs. 

"They wanted to avenge Talgi's family, the Daimyo's leaders took over after everything went bad."

 

"What?"

 

"Lord's, mate. That's the translation at least."

 

"Talgi Ironsword! 

 

They donna speak ill

 

Of her bravery!

 

Of her battleworthy mates!

 

They say she strode into battle

 

A top a blazing horse !" Some of his drunken distant relations started to sing a song. His lips reached his own mug taking a small draw due to it being scotch,your supposed to sip it. He found that out the hard way a while back.

 

"The Emperor haughty codger

 

thought it be wise 

 

to try and send Khurfubena and his son Burgani 

 

to the chates! 

 

The bottle witted, chicken breasted, yellow bellied, cully Emperor!

 

Face the wrath of the Queen!" His highland relatives continued. They didn't take any real note of their distant relations and how Brogan personally groaned in embarrassment. Dehir son of Dehlar and Daelian of the highland clan Bakul, officially introduced in more formal occasion's "...The Honorable Clan of Bakul". How is Brogan and his siblings related to the Clan Bakul? Simple, Bakul originally was a part of the Diamyo clan Blas. One of the youngest sons seventy generations before now had moved to the highlands in the State of Rahat. For greater opportunity to one day own something of his that didn't belong to others he wouldn't have inherited anything from his family except title of Blas. As oft happens in any family of Lords or the equivalent of it does this to avoid further conflict usually not ending well for anyone, its encouraged for that reason some make new clans others become travelling explorers; however, the few have been known to become infamous for them leaving signified something else banishment or them becoming something that everyone fear bandits, highwaymen, or pirates. 

The 13th state Rahat was inducted formally into the union of the 48 states of Ragack. As you can imagine the once small near powerless to defend itself in a new land, a mere fledgling clan, eventually breaking off the alliance with Blas when the clan was formed. Due to the distance between the family direct communication would be arduous and not worth the extensive time to send word to them for help. This fledgling clan had instead allied itself with MecRinum Clan and still is an ally of them even today,centuries later, they were the first to grow discontented under the malevolent rule of the Emperor Kajiwara Tohaku and the first to rebel.

At least that's what the records say of the battle of Brakenwater bay(which was actually a reservoir and more like a lake) , Siege of Ironhall and the Failure at MecRinum's towers all of which were at MecRinum's doorstep. Within there own counties they presided over and ruled over they banded together in this rebellion (foes from feuds) and other clans they didn't like conceded that if they didn't put there hate aside for now, they would all suffer if they didn't put aside their differences for now and thus the Great Counsel was formed. All clans lesser or not formed this counsel taking a vote on who would be the war chief of clans, apparently it worked well enough as they broke apart the Imperial Red Army. The last of the three battles only left one alive.

Anyway back to our present companionship with the present thinking about the past isn't going to define our future. As the highlanders can't seem to go any night in any bar without a song crude or not. A few were sober because of an allergy to Alcohol due to them gradually drinking too much and their body turning in on itself, or just allergic to it. There were a few who were taking the role of a 'sober companion' out of choice.  
Dehir had been drinking a lot tonight and just without warning fell unconscious breaking his nose as he fell on his face.

"Get Brandr down here NOW!" Brogan roared going to his highlander cousin. Apparently he never drank before.

 

"He binged drank ,big deal."

 

"You scoff? Old fool, he's lucky he would be dead by now if he was allergic to it like his father was." Brogan snapped going over to check his cousin, he checked his pulse. Irregular heart beat, no family history of heart problems so that's ruled out.

 

"Allergic?"

 

"Cousin, these dwarves have a better immune system than our own often do. I don't think they have allergies except maybe hay fever."

 

"An allergy is when your immune system mistakes food or drink as an invader. It apparently isn't limited to food or drink, pets, perfume,soaps are included." One of the highlanders Aöga said she was concerned as her brow furrowed together.

 

"You rang?" Brandr came in ordering them to back away.

 

"He's having an allergic reaction what was he drinking?"

 

"New-fangled stuff these here d'arrow call 'Vodka'."

 

Getting a needle-pen with a adrenaline dose in it from his medical bag injecting it into the thigh of the young dwarf which wasn't hard considering he wore a kilt. After all that he reset the dwarrows nose after they left and headed to Bradr's office. Leaving Brogan alone and without a wing man for picking up women something he's frightfully terrible at. Despite his good looks he would often proclaim himself to be of average looks, something that Thorin or his grandfather King-in-Exile Thrór never understood.

"You failed to mention you were Ragack's royal family." Gimli teased lightheartedly the dwarf was old enough to drink but not a legal adult. Mentally he was still immature as Fíli and Kíli. Living with our relatives here so far has helped ease some of our sorrows even though at least a few of our kin were adopted by other houses in Ered Luin. At least now we know our futures are semi-secure but as Tokora put it so eloquently:"We are never safe, our future never secure, we can only endure the punishment indirectly given or directly given. We will endure the pain of our kin so those few of us cannot forget their names." 

 

"Yes, Gimli be nice to your distant cousin." Talra scolded her son light heartedly.

 

"Yes, mother."

 

"I can see why Gloín married you my lady."

 

"Is that an insult?"

 

"No my lady."

 

"I thought so."

 

"Haven't you been with a woman before?" Gimli asked.  
Brogan turned red and sputtered something out in Portuguese.

If you need to know why he did this he didn't want them to know his dishonor. 

 

'Never willingly.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to throw in some old slang, the song the distant relatives of Brogan's sung is one that is never sang except when your drunk out of your mind, eh drunk enough that you can't see straight. It doesn't take much considering a few are unable to drink yet a few find out the hard way. 
> 
> 'Codger' is a old fellow(not in a good way)  
> "Chates"=Gallows
> 
> "Bottle witted"=Lacking wit  
> "Chicken breasted" is a term usually referring to a woman's lack their of breasts. Cully usually means a fog or fool. Yellow bellied is another word for coward somewhat common in western movies which is why I used it.


	9. Azeban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter comes from Ered Luin by raven informing that Dora Baggins is okay. Much to everyone's relief. 
> 
> Thorin gets a ear lashing from Dís in Khuzdul, he doesn't understand any of it.
> 
> Fíli gets chased by some of Farmer Maggot's dogs by accident.

'I can't believe you! They are your nephews and you threatened to hit them with a skillet?!'

Silence in truth the words sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Thorin. He thought he understood some of them but only the basic meaning and even that was vague. Very vague at best.

 

'And even worse what possessed you to leave with that ill fated weapons caravan? Them too? Is that your pathetic excuse Thorin? Well?'

 

Now he was just lost. Was it him or was it just too fast to understand what she was saying.

 

'Thorin!'

 

"I haven't the slightest idea who you are or what the Hell you just said." Thorin told her annoyed already.

 

"Thorin!" Dís shouted as he started to walk away.

 

He had enough of this confounded dwarves, they were so damn annoying! He managed to try his very best to keep his anger in check which was easy around hobbit's they were good hearted folk, a few were annoying but had a warriors heart (Lobelia was one of those surprisingly). The fauntlings were easier to accept and forgive than dwarflings ...how did...I know that?

 

I guess that is better left alone for now.

 

"What?! I have only bits and pieces just starting to come back and your hounding me! You are so fucking annoying so leave me the hell alone!" His rage was starting to simmer.

 

"Donna think we should stop them cousin?" Gloín asked Balin.

 

"No." Balin said he wanted to watch how this played out.

 

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

 

"Then who are you!"

 

"I'm Dís daughter of Thráin son of Thrór."

 

"Your sister."

 

There was no recollection upstairs in that head of his only a violent headache.

 

"We worried about you."

 

"Worry for someone else."

 

"Thorin." Dís whined trying to get through to him.

 

"You cannot simply expect me to believe that this is all damn confusing. Like dog trying to chase its tale and not realizing its attached."

 

"Stupid analogy." Bella teased him. 

 

"That's what I was going for."

 

He left them to there thoughts as he headed down to the forge what even more worried them was the fact he had no weapons on him nor any armor. That is why the argument truly started he was "going native" without realizing he was doing it. It was a fate that wasn't just humiliating to the family but caused much internal strife if anyone found out outside the family.  
Wearing a cotton shirt of a light blue button up, completely undwarven pants yet his boots were down the hall he wore something akin to them. Hobbit's didn't wear shoes because well they just didn't they had no reason to. Tokora called them sneakers a new-fangled design finally making its way into Bree where it was quite popular among both men, women and children. Not only were they useful for the the young ones who liked to fun around and be improper ,but it lowered the risk of someone tripping on a heel and breaking an ankle. Considering that thirteen women and 14 girls managed to break an ankle in the past three months it reached popularity very fast. The shoe maker had found a new place of employment in Bree (his old place of employ in Ragack was still a pile of smoldering ruin) so he was very happy to find that Breeland had never even heard of the concept of 'Rioting'. Which is good business for him and a even greater business venture in the future.

 

This wasn't looking good for them or the reaction to what they would be forced to tell Thrór.

Meanwhile Fíli gets lost accidentally and gets chased up a tree by one of three of Farmer Maggots dogs. The farmer is surprised to find a blonde dwarf at the end of the dogs barking howls.

 

"Ye didn't steal any of my crops yeah?"

 

"No! I hate vegetables!"

 

"Wolf back off."

 

Fíli climbed down clearly shaken by the experience.


	10. The Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dwarves with pointed ears come to the Shire in weird looking skirts, and odd attire.
> 
> Just in time for the Fall Harvest festival and the Party under the Party Tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have fun with this.

It was the best time of year: Fall Harvest festival. Yes the Shire Reckoning was officially the end of the Hobbit calender and the beginning of a new year. Every Hobbit helped decorate the Party Tree for the occasion and set up the tents meant for our treats. Our own contests on who's vegetables won first prize, I had every intention of ensuring my tomatoes would win once again. 

 

"Wow!"

 

"Was that?"

 

"An enting. Yes, surprise, surprise the girls move faster." Tokora panted she was sweating and completely exhausted.

 

"All girls."

 

"She's the fastest of all of them,"

 

"Elmpad, Softlegs, Bitterwillow, Cedarblade, Barrenpine, Spruceroar, Barecherry,Vinetwig, Cunningwillow, Catspaw, Catmint, Peaches, Tenderleaf and Hardpeach."

 

They were all female entings they all looked different like they represented different types of trees some of which weren't in their actual name perhaps it was a reoccurring theme?

 

"Softlegs is the one you just missed in catching." Frerin huffed somehow he was having a harder time keeping up.

 

"I know!"

 

"She'll be alright I hope."

 

"I saw Gandalf today."

 

"Gandalf the Grey, the wizard with the amazing fireworks display?"

 

"You remember him?" Frerin asked Thorin. Something slightly clicked but just as soon as it came it was gone.

 

"How could I forget the wizard?"

 

"I wish I was half as lucky as you right now, I have to negotiate with Saruman the White. The stupid snake. I like snakes their cute, he however isn't cute or nice." Tokora groaned.

 

"Mister Gandalf, what do you know of ent's?" Frerin asked Gandalf who was very surprised to see him alive and well.

 

"A bit,why?"

 

"We lost an enting who ran off have you seen her?"

 

"She's talking to the party tree." Thorin looked over his shoulder seeing her lips moving as she stopped before the tree.

 

"Hyperactive that one." Frerin noted 

 

"Thorin you aren't yourself are you?" Gandalf asked he was worried perhaps rightly so. Thorin only nodded in affirmation of this.

 

"Thorn..." Bella giggled coming over to Thorin a tankard in her right hand with her favorite brew in it. Some of the tents he pass between the lesser used ones or behind one it wasn't unlikely that a few Hobbit's were shagging nearby. Bella told him the time she accidentally caught her older cousins shagging behind one of the tents when she was a tween during the Fall Harvest Festival. She apologized profusely and ran away.

 

"Bells, you've been into the alcohol haven't you?" Thorin teased.

 

"And if I have?"

 

He took her away getting some of this alcohol he heard so much about, it was delicious. That night he sat alone at least until Bella crowned him a crown she wove herself from flowers and leaves. Much to his surprise.

 

"Bells?"

 

"My King and honorable knight." She whispered into his ear. He blushed viciously something came back to him something he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

 

"Givashel." He whispered into her ear. A gentle smile on his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Givashel means treasures of treasures.


	11. The Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbit's find out why never to give the highlander distant relations to Aitziber alcohol.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" A fauntling asked Fenrir. He chuckled.

"Its a kilt lad." Fenrir told him.

 

"My lads and many 'ere lasses who are far 'ore beaut'ful than mos' acce't."

 

"Sing it Uncle Fenrin."

 

Getting up on a table while a good thirty or forty dwarves clad in kilt, woolen socks "Kilt hose" the top turned down at the knee, a belt with what a hobbit could guess as their family symbol on the belt buckle. A black knife that they called a sgian dubh usually worn on the right but can be worn on the left depending on whether they are left or right handed. Some wore a ribbon on there kilt, others had a pin, ever the coolest part was there shoes many Hobbits had never seen before.

 

"Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left

bar one evening fair

And one could tell by how he

walked that he'd drunk more than 

his share

 

He fumbled 'round 

until he could no longer keep his feet

Then he stumbled off into the

grass to sleep beside the street"  
Everyone that knew what happened next joined in including Tokora. Many people who like the song soon after he began started to clap a beat.

"Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye didley i oh

He stumbled off into the 

grass to sleep beside the street

About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by

 

And one says to the other

with a twinkle in her eye,

'See yon sleeping Scotsman so

strong a handsome built?

I wonder if it's true what they don't 

wear beneath the kilt?'"

"Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye didley i oh

'I wonder if it's true what they don't 

wear beneath the kilt.'

 

They crept up on that Sleeping

Scotsman quiet as could be

Lifted up his kilt about an inch 

so they could see

And there, behold them to view 

beneath his Scottish skirt 

Was nothing more than God had

graced him with upon his birth

Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye diddley i oh."

 

"Was nothing more than God had

graced him with upon his birth

 

They marveled for a moment, then

one said

'We must be gone

let's leave a present for our friend,

before we move along.'

As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon,

tied into a bow

 

Around the bonnie star, the Scots 

kilt did lift and show."

Some cat calls and whoop's among the dwarves Thorin himself among them were heard it was relatively loud for dwarves partying that is normal.

 

"Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye diddley i oh

around the bonnie star, the Scots 

kilt did lift and show

 

Now the Scotsman woke to

nature's call and stumbled toward

the trees." There was the laughter like voice.

 

"Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and 

gawks at what he see's

And in a startled voice he says to 

what's before his eyes.

'Lad,I don't know where ya been

but I see you won first prize.'

Ring-ding diddle iidle i de-o

Ring dye diddley i oh

Lad, I don't know where ya been

but I see you won first prize!!!!!!" The crowd of dwarves roared.

 

Bella kissed Thorin passionately and he returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Drunk Scotsman" is a traditional drinking song I love I found on Youtube.  
> This is the part where I ignore the fact that somehow the Highland relations still call themselves Scottish or Irish when they are on Middle Earth. Mainly because they are drunk and can get away with anything stupid. Well mostly because none of the distant relations to Aitziber can't hold their liquor very well.


	12. The Thunder Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's memory rears its head and not the good ones, when he gets Hypothermia.

Thorin caught hypothemia when it snowed inadvertently forgetting his fur cloak back at Bag End when he went to the Forge to work. He was found by Bella and brought home half draped over her. 

 

"Frerin, help me with Thorin."

 

"You forgot your cloak,"

 

"It started so fast."He mumbled. 

 

"He has mild hypothermia."

 

"Impossible. Dwarves have a powerful immune system!" Gloín stated worried for his cousin.

"Well he has it. My mom dealt with all kinds of sickness she was a herbalist and a healer herself."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You doubt me?"  
Thorin was freaking out for some reason. His eyes were seeing yet I knew that the lights were on but no one was upstairs.

 

"Thorin calm down."Bella cooed. Soothing him for the moment it seemed.

 

"Lets get you some dry clothes."

 

Apparently this wasn't the first time she dealt with hypothermia or the worst case she had. Balin was worried severely because that look he had on his face was the same look that apparently never left him for six months afterwards(he never really got over it). When Tokora helped him through it she dealt with it she said that war wasn't the only way to get Shell Shock though she called it 'Posttraumatic Stress Disorder'. Natural disasters, and other types of traumatic ordeals can cause it as well.

She was very open about it which is surprising because Thrór said because of her no more than a thousand of there own number were killed due to her supplying them with easier to use weapons. She was hailed a hero by all seven major houses yet when offered a pension for the war she gave it to the miners who toiled away in the darkness. Much to the dwarf lords surprise.

 

'What I desire the most cannot ever be given. I will have to wait to join them in the Halls of Waiting, I'm not even sure if I'll be allowed in after what I did. I could have done worse a lot worse. Here we remain my lords and here you may stay for a while longer yet. Madness be cast out from our own minds and hearts before the end comes I hope you know that they died with honor. As long as the battle lives in Infamy in the name of a gold loving king they will not be forgotten. Till the end of days there names there faces will be burned into my memory. I don't rest easy knowing one thing: you authorized state sanctioned murder which is war. Let the orc's live but now you will face one thing you Mad King that isn't a king, _Not anymore since you caused the deaths of thousands of innocent humans men, women and children!_ Those who rest easy and are expected to rule a kingdom have their heads in the clouds.'

'I hope you have nightmares you deserve them as a solemn reminder of what a stupid dwarf you are. You deserve everything you got because everything after you lost the mountain to Smaug _was self-inflicted_ deny it all you want but this is your hand dealt to you know. And your playing all the wrong cards! All at the wrong time, now if you mind I have to deal with my Uncle Redbeard. Stupid pirate of a dwarf.'

 

Right now Thorin was waking up screaming in Khudzul and Bella calming him down. Thorin found himself a very lucky woman.

 

_"Belladonno Bilbe." She whispered quietly into his ear._

The name somehow rocked Thorin to his very core it felt to him like someone admitting what there stone name was it just wasn't done to anyone who had anything honor bound in there body. Anyone other than your One. 

 

He told her his Stone name likely she couldn't pronounce it because it was alien sounding at least to her.

 

"Odd sounding ain't it?"

 

"No more than usual, givashel."

For now they slept quietly but as all good things do indeed come to an end. For now they were simply content maybe even more so after all was revealed.


	13. Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otho tells a tall tale.  
> Bella is grieving sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to enjoy this.  
> edit:  
> damn I keep thinking Otho's name is Olo for some reason just realized my mistake while rereading this. So I went ahead and fixed it.

"Bella!"

 

"Otho no!" Otho Sackville-Baggins attacked the offending black pelted starving wolf with a Trident as he defended the armed with chain scythes female hobbit. He lost his life while taking the life of the wolf who stabbed its fangs deeply into the hobbits body. Just as he took the trident to its throat.

 

 

"Otho? Why?" Bella cried.

 

 

 "Why not? We are like Tooks that are Baggins as well." he smiled weakly his once white teeth stained with his own blood. Before his eyes blazed over the snow stained with his own blood and he left this world. Dead eyes forever unseeing.

 

 

"Bella?"

 

 

"Bella??" In his casket he turned into a four inch tall Hobbit heading over to Bag End having issues with the door bell but managing to ring it by hanging onto it fiercely.

 

"What in the name....?" Frerin questioned picking up the tiny Otho from the door bell rope taking him inside. "Otho?"

 

 

 

"I never thought..."

 

 

"Bella's locked herself in her room, she refuses to see anyone." Thorin groaned into his hands. Sitting in front of the fire where his father was nearby at the kitchen table reading the comics section of today's newspaper first.

 

 

"I can tell you why." Tiny Otho told them. Frerin set him down on the kitchen table.

 

 

 

"A hobbit knows these things, that and I can smell it. Lucky I'm married and unaffected. We hobbits call it the Blood Moon fever its only happened once before we found the Shire. He was possibly the first hobbit to die in the Shire as well."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"He fell in love with the dwarf who found her One soon after and refused to let him explain the situation. He died a few weeks later that was about a year after he met her."

 

 

"It used to be common but gradually it became less and less so."

 

 

"Something came up as being lifemates as well. Us hobbits aren't exactly known for understanding why that it is so. It just   _is_."

 

 

 

"Why is the hobbit four inches tall?" Thráin asked them confused.

 

 

 

"Fae blood in there somewhere I thought it was a old wives tale." Olo said he was much easier to deal with he seemed less high strung now too.

 

 

"Guess not." He shrugged.

 

 

 

"Bella please."Thorin begged her to open the door.

  

 

 

She unlocked the door and opened it. All hell broke loose. Frerin lunged Thorin stopped him just barely leaving the rest of them in shock, he managed to knock out his own brother by putting him in a sleeper hold. Letting him go before dragging him into his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

" Thank you." Bella breathed.

 

 

 

"Givashel,"

 

 

 

They had some fun times as they made it official the moment they closed that door.

 

 

     It felt he was walking through water the smell was mouthwatering making his senses tingle like they were set alight. At least until they undressed and shagged each other. Something that they both knew all too well. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it sound like the Blood Moon fever synonymous to Pon farr. That was my intention all along. ;3


	14. The Breserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Thorin's love grows ever stronger by every passing day. As Thorin slowly recovers his memories, he seems much happier if you ask anyone else without all of them intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter isn't linked at all what happens in the chapter. Just so ya know. That's the only thing holding me back, its quite funny because I was thinking of naming one chapter 'Unicorn' (that would be the one I so aptly named 'Thunder bird'). I thought "forget the logic of naming just name them" and here I am. Sleep deprived because I love this fic so much. 
> 
> Totally worth it.

"Bella?"

 

"Givashel?"

 

Its been years since Dís or Frerin has seen their brother this happy(even longer for his dad to see him like this). Apparently somethings like dwarven courting started to come back to him more quickly than others. He still was skeptical about him being a crown prince of Erebor. He probably figured he was a least a hundred if not older an if he was fortunate, he likely didn't care how old he was. Right then he cared for Bella, she was his world.

 

"Mmmm."

 

"Bella," He groaned.

 

"No I don't want to get up and go to school. Its like a prison."  
That mumbling incoherence made him smile.

 

"Bella." He rumbled softly. Kissing her awake. Which was enjoyable for her at least.

 

 

"Your elbow is hurting me."  
She somehow managed to maneuver her elbow into a pain inducing area near his balls. You can imagine that it was what woke him up. 

 

"Ummmm, sorry."

 

 

"S'kay,"

 

 

"That was amazing."She stated. Obviously liking what we had last night tell you the truth he did too. Fuck,who the hell is he kidding? He liked it a lot! Talk about a tiger in bed, he couldn't wrap his head around what he liked better the sex or her kissing him. He took a liking to her giving him a necking, which is basically kissing and nips to the neck, if your feeling adventurous. Of the whores he has slept with...wait what? I slept with ...whores? He remembered the dwarrowdam's, they were stiff but they sedated his sexual pleasure.

 

Ew. Just gross, the others were few no children were produced ...why? Why would he know that? He slept with a human dame once in a fling, she had been one of three identical triplet sisters. He slept with all three, blondes with blue eyes. Of all of them they probably had the biggest chest size compared to an average dwarrowdam's own bountiful chest(depends). 

 

What was wrong with him? They were either ginger or blondes, the ginger dwarrowdam's he thought were stupid (and they were beauts too got married) how did he...? Nevermind. Its unimportant, fuck those blondes were smart asses though they were raised by dwarrows when their parents died. In Ered Luin.

 

But none of that except with the human women was even close to what he had last night. Maybe it was the throws of the strange delicious scent that made him feel giddy and unable to form a legitimate thought inside his head that made any sense once so ever. Yet at the same time it felt like he was walking through water. What a strange feeling, an enigma almost. 

 

Bella rested after re-positioning herself to not further elbow me in my privates laying on my chest admiring my own muscled form. 

 

"Thorin?"

 

"Givashel, yes what is it?"

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel obligated to-"Bella began. Taking a sharp breath inwards as I took her hand putting it on my cheek. Rubbing my calloused hand over her smaller soft skinned hands that felt like silk beneath my own hand. 

 

"Don't apologize." I said closing my eyes. "I don't regret it."

 

"But..."

 

"Bella, you didn't have to save me. You didn't have to heal me at all. Yet you did, despite everything that I went through that you had to put up with." I said opening my eyes that showed how grateful I was.

 

"You mounted that Dire wolves head on the wall and made a fur cloak out of the rest." I said calmly my eyes twinkling in the low light.

 

 

"There was so much fur and all it seemed like it was the right thing to do."

 

 

"I admit I've never eaten dire wolf before."

 

 

"I don't think anyone has."

 

"It was delicious, givashel."

 

 

"I can cook better than you can sew."

 

 

"Black smith hands remember?"  
It was an inside joke that no one except the two of them understood except them. Based on the time she found out he was terrible in her words 'abominable at the very heart of sowing at any circumstance'. Which he agreed on considering how hard it actually was.

 

 

"It was harder than it looked."

 

 

"Not everyone is cut out for such a trade."

 

 

"Thorin, what I was saying before what will happen when your memory comes back all the way?"

 

 

"Belladonna it won't change how I love you." I told her softly my eyes full of fire.

 

 

"Are you certain? Isn't there some other dwarrow-what ever you..."

 

 

"Dwarrowdam."

 

 

"Dwarrowdam in your life?"

 

"No, only you mistress Baggins." I breathed. Her green eyes were as bright as emeralds full of confusion and worry two things he never wanted to mix her up in, not if he could help it. 

 

 

"Why choose me?"

 

"Bells whoever insinuated you weren't worthy enough for anyone is a complete jackass."  
She laughed at that putting aside her fears for now it seemed.

 

 

"Oh Thorin, you won't forget?"

 

 

"No, never. These moments I will cherish and hold closest to my heart givashel. No matter what happens now or later."  
For now we put aside our fears and eventually forcing ourselves to get up when Bella and my own stomach growled. Biology, crap I hated that subject. Get on a fresh pair of clothes. Bella like myself wanted to take a bath. Though I liked showers more but it would be several years before she said she would even 'think' about renovating her smial. 

 

Ladies first as always I sat down in my own trousers I often used as 'pjs' as Bella so often said they were. I agreed with the assessment. At her desk reading a good book that she had from her fathers collection. She added the more lewd books fictions and nonfictions to her collection, those were recent additions after she met him apparently she started adding them. He had taken a liking to her love stories she wrote in her more wild days "when she was nineteen or twenty". 

 

She knows how to write a good sex scene. Apparently it wasn't a best seller here but else where...she had gotten royalties as far away as Gondor and as exotic as Rivendell even from King Thranduil's halls! He wouldn't have guessed the ol' pointy-eared Bastard had in him! Though now he was reading it he saw why, you couldn't put the book down! It was a page turner alright.

 

"You like it?"She asked spooking him. Sheepishly noticing his reaction to her walking up behind him.

 

"Its really good Bells."

 

"My da nearly had a heart attack when I got it published. Its very popular in Ered Luin, Mirkwood, Gondor, Bree, and Rivendell."

 

 

"I think you wanted a bath next." She teased lightheartedly.

Apparently Frerin walked in on his brother taking a bath and somehow ended with a bucket on his head because of his idiotic stunt last night. Soon enough feeling cleaner, hair washed and by far better emotionally for making Frerin his little brother look like an idiot. More so than usual. He got out of the tub drying himself off. He trimmed his beard out of habit, put his under garment's on before heading out.

 

He never realized a vengeful evil sword from the first or second age had somehow managed to work its way into the Shire right under the window. As the snow started to fall a distant howl was heard and a sheering pain nearly made him collapse as his back arched because of it. Three claw marks were bloody and very visible on his back at a nearly vertical slant for no reason. 

 

It brought the cold inside and made everyone tremble in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Worth the complete monkey wrench I threw into this. Did this on my tablet so kinda pressed for time. Now my battery is nigh dead. :-3  
> Completely worth my cheeky demeanor I show indirectly.


	15. The Black Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sword reveals itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the heck my plot went! Its flying away quick catch it! ;P

The sword was forged once long ago by the elf known once as "The Dark Elf" who sired a son to a woman he stole away weaving a web to catch his prize in. No not the long since reduced to shards Gurthang. A blade as black as the star it was forged from as well. Who held steadfast to its masters dark desires. It had a will all its own rejoicing at eating others souls and destroying lives at a terrible price to pay. 

 

It called itself in the common tongue 'Possessor of Darkness'. Its power was equal to the four dwarven rings once devoured by a dragon spat back out at its death smelted into its own black blade. It created gold sickness in its wake. Preying upon the weak minded idiots that are elf and dwarf alike. 

 

And right now 'he' sensed three that were ripe for the taking. He was lucky his blade would never dull or rust because of him simply being a elven blade mixed with the power and durability of four dwarven rings. Scratch that. Five, he devoured another from under the necromancers nose.

 

The young brat of a bastard dwarf picked me up I ordered him to fall to the madness, Frerin was his name. He refused me and dropped me not before he shouted out in pain and they saw the black tiger stripes on his face and the red colored iris that was originally blue.

 

'Obey me!'

 

'Never.' 

 

It flew into the hands of Thráin taking him several second to respond to the sheer agony of being mind raped by a fucked up sword. Before shouting in pain his ears and nose bleeding in the process.

 

"Da no!"

 

"You want him to kill you?"

 

"No,"

 

"I am in control now!"  
Much to their horror as he slashed his own son with that same sword dropping it as he fell into the snow.

 

"Frerin!" There was fear, pain and anger in Thorin's voice. He was seeing him half dead on that battlefield all over again. 

 

"Don't worry I can heal those wounds their superficial."

 

"What are you doing?" The sword demanded as I stepped on it.

 

"A sword with four dwarven rings imbedded into it?"

 

"Five!"

 

"A lookalike with no power at all."

 

"What why?"

 

"Family tradition among the fallen in the house Blas."

 

 

"Lies all of it!"

 

"This is the weirdest day of my life officially, here I am talking with a stupid hunk of metal." Thorin was stunned to say in the least.

 

 

"I am not just any metal! I was forged by Eöl the Dark Elf! My master of the finest skill."The sword ranted.

 

 

"If he was so great why is he dead last I heard he was cast down a cliff to his death below."Bella retorted.

 

"Curse you Mahal!" The sword snapped at Bella.

 

 

"Just what every dwarf needs a arrogant piece of metal that talks, this is completely crazy."Thorin said.

 

"Lets see if you fare any better!" The sword roared.

 

 

"Thorin!"  
In his hand was the sword forced into it nothing extraordinary happened.

 

 

"What? That's impossible!"

 

"I was headed to the forge anyway."

 

"What?"

 

 

The sword he reforged from an an unholy sword into a nicer holy sword known to many humans as the legendary sword known only as "Excalibur". Giving it to Lord Elrond's son's who came by to help the rangers with the wolf problem for safe keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Sort of cliff hangers. I have to call it a good day now.  
> In retrospect I sneaked the sword of legend in there some how.


	16. Bolthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víli makes a reappearance in the Shire in the spring. "Unexpectedly" finding out his in-law has proposed to Bella.  
> Tokora reveals something mortifying and/or unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going but its headed somewhere. Culture! I think so.  
> Drunken speech may follow maybe. I admit this chapter was probably the hardest one to write because I was torn, 'should I post this' or 'shouldn't I?' 
> 
> Well here ya go see what happens.

Víli hadn't expected it to be so very different from the mountain's in the Shire. It was so friendly and warm he already had a taste of Hobbit hospitality. He can say for a fact he will see to it that these hobbits see some finest quality cloth and goods soon enough. They really liked the fabric the weaving guild brought to the shire one particular hobbit female was fawning over it.

"Come on!"

 

"The festival was just beginning!" One hobbit pulled the blonde dwarf into the festivities against his will.

 

He eventually found his One and beloved wife Dís after he was exhausted by those hobbits. His sons were giggling like fools as they obviously had too much to drink it was only mid afternoon and the two of them were hammered? What is this world coming to? He sighed there was no helping them the moment they were in the same room together they started acting like thirty year old's again. They still hadn't fully come into their beards yet much like himself he was nearly ninety seven by the time that happened.

 

"Da?"

 

"Fíli and Kíli."

 

"Have a drink." Fíli hiccuped.

 

"What is it?"Víli asked being handed a tankard of blackish purple alcohol.

 

"They call it Shire Wildberry Wine."Thorin said he was already hammered. Smiling stupidly as he didn't know his measure of alcohol at least until he was hammered. His sense of direction was almost as terrible as his ability to know when to stop drinking he doesn't usually go over board. If he had his memory he would know his measure, if he even knew his responsibility he had he would know as well. Some things cannot be controlled, his memory will either return when it wants or not at all. Balin _did_ mention he was acting like he was thirty again which meant he wasn't aloof, cold, dark, and broody. Which for any of them is an improvement but for a ruler it wasn't "professional" meaning that either something happens to him because people are going to get curious, or worried its bad enough Dáin and his da was asking about Thorin. 

 

Which for Dáin might lead him here knowing the kid well enough it might just blow this whole thing out of proportion. Thrór only has so much patience but he was always soft on his grandchildren he wanted to know the severity of it before anything. 

"M'mmm delicious." Kíli took another sip of his drink chin now against the wooden table.

 

 

"Are you their sire?"The blonde asked him. 

 

"Yes why?"Víli said he was surprised.

 

 

"It isn't every day that Shire folk have seen any person with as many harems as they have."Another shire hobbit said.

 

 

"Harem?"That he didn't expect.

 

"Nigh legendary," Otho said the four inch tall hobbit was an odd one. To anyone else that would sound strange even look strange, but for now it was possibly not the strangest thing that could happen.

"What?"

 

"Your sons are popular with the womenfolk of the Shire." one of Bella's Tookish cousin's elaborated. 

 

 

"That often isn't the case everytime we visited the elves Kíli flirted with the _elf-maidens_."

 

 

"You are common allies yes? The alliance perhaps maybe marriage to one is long overdue,"Tokora stated she was half drunk herself.

 

 

"What?"Fíli was mortified.

 

 

"Look, My family has issues of the like that aren't so easily solved overnight somet'ing that my own ancestors did that isn't so easily redeemed. As proven over and over for my family every seventh generation or so entire lines are wiped out by some terrible event leaving behind orphans or no children at all. its the ears." She motioned drunkenly to her half poking out from her hair, ears. 

 

 

"You guys don't have dat same problem, yes you have about as much suspicion and secrecy as any other dwarf. A marriage from an elf to a dwarf could change everything. Humans are known to do it more often with elves and dwarrows are known to do it with humans what is the difference? One dwarf can break down those barriers that you stubbornly refuse to tear down."

 

 

"What of you?" 

 

"Mum once said that on both sides of family-hic- we have a -hic- number of relations but she did mention when the others do insult us by calling us elves they weren't too far off. Dwemer is what she called her ancestors mother specifically 'Deep elf' I really don't get it myself at least then. She told me the things that were written down and passed down through the generations and none of it was good."

 

"What? Would that make you an elf?"

 

 

"Not from anywhere near Middle Earth or anywhere else."

 

 

"What would that make you?"

 

 

"A reminder."

 

"Of what exactly?" Frerin snapped.

 

"Of why you should never give anyone total power over you the result will cost you dearly. To be in complete and total control of thousands in not millions of innocent lives." She looked into her half full tankard of Wildberry wine a deep purple-y black color seeing her own reflection in it. Plopping another ice cube into it or two.

She looked back up sheepishly worried about everything she said.

 

"To make the choice alone without the opinion of those who were innocent who mayhap's believed nothing could go wrong. There indeed is a point in knowledge where it is best left un-pursued and best left alone. For moral reason's but he had total power over his people the king Dumac was killed in battle indirectly caused by the arrogant dwarf under the king. Dumac died clueless of what Kagrenac was planning the result? Him angering the gods with his hubris and punishing the entire species as a result."

 

"What...did he do?"

 

"The moron thought it was wise to mess with the gods work, something about a heart of Lork-han. Mum said he sought immortality and because of that the dwemer were banished. By what I know not, mum said it was best if we forgot the names of the old gods. She mentioned her fear of them especially those Daedric Princes of Oblivion. When I asked her about it she said that when I came of age I would be allowed to look through our library in the second vault."

 

"Why would she put such records in a vault?"

 

"She didn't when our home was first commissioned to be built by Aitziber the first she somehow managed to make the vault seem almost alive. The main vault is a evacuation route and can only be opened by two of the Blas bloodline. It cannot be forced even if somehow you force the bloodline of Blas to try and open it. Somehow the vault _knows_ if this was the case and refuses to open. The second vault is pretty much the same though it only opens when it 'sees' you as ready." Tokora explained taking a long draw from her tankard emptying it. Leaving behind the half melted ice cubes behind.

 

They drank at that for a moment completely stunned she didn't seem like an elf at all maybe they had more in common with the elves than they originally thought. Víli saw the proposal braid and bead in the blonde hobbit female he has heard so much about. 

 

"So you are Bella?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm wondering when's the wedding?"

Víli got a playful punch in the arm as he took a draw from his tankard the delightful fruity taste yet it wasn't elvish(too weak to be elvish). Personally he hated elvish wine especially the kind that tasted like apples. Ugh, never again!

He had a feeling that his sons were going to have terrible hangovers.

 

"What are those people doing?" He motioned to the dwarrows in the abandoned field with some sort of pole? Why did they have it in their hands like so?

 

"Those people? Those are my highland relations practicing for the highland games." 

 

 

"Its called a caber toss its a personal favorite of mine, their is the Stone put, the Hammer throw, a few others as well I can't really recall due to meself being foxed."

 

"That _hammer_ doesn't look like a hammer it looks more like a round rock on a long stick."

 

"Hammers had to evolve from somewhere." Tokora slurred she took another draw from her refilled tankard sitting on the wooden bench next to the picnic table. She obviously had more than her share of alcohol not knowing her own measure fell backward passed out. Rare was it that she drank this much or anything of the sort. For now the merriment of the spring festival continued onward's without her being awake or sober for the rest of it. 

 

Thorin seemed happy and it hurt to know that he wouldn't do that when he did recover his memory's. He would smile less often and a scowl would dominate his face most of the time. To know that he remembered the Battle of Azanulbizar was enough to make your heart break, you could see it in his eyes the pain and the torment. Even worse that Tokora was partially responsible for that she and her warriors were terrors on the battlefield she blew the front gates of Moria with what she called 'military grade primed explosives'. Throwing everyone else for a loop minus her own that was like five minutes or so into the actual battle, when she gave the signal the last of the orc's when the battle was near its end they got reinforcements in the form of sabertooth tigers. Hundreds if not thousands of them driving off the remainder of the orcish army.

 

It was actually the Sacking of Dale and us being forced out of Erebor that truly defined his character he became far more serious and didn't smile so often(not that he did before). The day he remembers fully isn't a day that his siblings look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Elder Scrolls just inspired by em. So disclaimer is now here cause its more obvious here to sum it up for ya. "Marxists Internet Archive" gave me a refresher on communism belief's on it's war on religion.
> 
> Kagrenac is basically a dictator here, imagine a dwemer (dwarf, or deep elf as so put in Elder Scrolls) that is like a telepathic Joseph Stalin. With pointed ears and a serious immortality seeking complex, probably trying to compensate for his lust for it or his fear of death. With a hatred for religion and inflated sense of pride that caused his entire species to just vanish! Poof! Never to be seen again to the point where only one remains in the world of Elder Scrolls.  
> Considering Kagrenac along with actually live (minus the one I spoke of earlier he's kind of stuck in his cell after he got a plague) dwemer have never been seen for real in-game. Statues and automaton don't count. Neither do less than friendly ghosts. 
> 
> Overly long explanation I know. Not much really going on memory recovery wise being filler chapter I'm not sure what to make of this chapter myself minus the few details I got down easy. For the rest of it I'll leave it to open interpretation. I added another monkey wrench to everything right after Thorin forged the legendary sword Excalibur. Feel free to ask anything if you wish to.


	17. The Laelaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself. Only with some other dwarrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to! ^_~  
> I'm going to enjoy every second.

Fíli was last to head home taking up the rear no one was close enough to hear the struggle between him and the pitch black Dire Wolf. The one with a missing tail and arrow littered pelt broken shafts or embedded arrowheads. It's fur was too thick for it to be pierced by such pitiful weapons or stop its devastation in its wake.

 

Its blazing yellow eyes glaring deep into his soul. He realized that the beast was female by the tit's on her stomach she wasn't pregnant from what he could tell He could hear her pups yipping nearby. He saw them upside down he couldn't reach his sword or any of his weapons, uncle Frerin said his was 'like a walking armory' and a 'chip off the ol' block'. They were forced down the same steep hill Thorin tumbled down before. He broke his fall near the base of the steep hill on the mama dire wolves neck. His head struck a rock and the world went completely black.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Fee? You okay back there you've been quiet." Kíli asked turning to see if his brother was behind them and from his position up front by his granddad Thráin pushing through the crowd of dwarrows related or not. Finding no Fíli to speak of. Not realizing they lost him seventeen miles back these dwarrows have a hell of endurance streak.

 

 

"We need to keep going."Víli said softly to his younger son who was distraught at the thought of losing  his own brother.

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Fíli?" Thorin wasn't the one who found his devious nephew it was Otho in his tiny state having a picnic with a ladybug not as romantic as you would make it seem. It was either him, the mean grasshopper or the praying mantis that probably wanted to eat him if he dared. The mantis was pretty scary looking close up too.

 

 

"Where am I?"

 

 

"Your in Bag End."Bella said taking his wounded hands and finishing treating them. As Thorin left the room he found dire-dog pups, apparently they were half dire wolf half domestic dog. Four of them of varying colors and only one of them resembled the black pelted female. 

 

 

 

"You are safe." Bella said soothingly.

 

 

 

"Do you remember who you are?"

 

 

 

"Fíli I think."

 

 

 

"What else?"

 

 

 

"I fell."

 

 

 

"Tumbled actually your wounds were severe. You have a major concussion I have sent for a elven healer hopefully they'll be here soon."

 

 

 

"No blood on the brain but still..."

 

 

 

"You aren't falling asleep and dying on me sit up if ya can."

   

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the gears are turning! This is going to be interesting now that I have thrown it for a loop for real double updates today. I'm on a roll okay so I'm going to tell ya: 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter seventeen=plot arc one finished.
> 
> Plot arc number two coming chapter 18
> 
> Don't worry nothing gets too nuts, okay maybe a little. We'll see those dire wolf pups again...


	18. The Snallygaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin struggles with his nightmares that he wished he could forget. Lucky he can't remember the passing details can he? Fíli gets a visit from Arwen the elven healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc two begins! I cannot say or even name it without giving away spoilers (I have an idea but its not clear yet). From here on out expect double updates. 
> 
> A snallygaster is a Maryland, D.C. area myth that is often depicted as a reptilian/bird mix with a metallic beak and razor sharp fangs. Sometimes even depicted with three heads! Eh, its just a story used to scare people around a camp fire nowadays.
> 
> A lot of triggers: Mentions of suicide, contemplating suicide, gore, threats and threats to commit murder, PTSD, rape(indirect, unseen), and war

Thorin didn't sleep that night and if he did it wasn't peaceful. While Bella made sure that Fíli didn't fall asleep. For some reason, I dunno I'm not a healer.  
He didn't realize that those reoccurring nightmares that he could never remember were his final memories of Erebor. The last of which was his father and his grandfather falling into the gold sickness. He was afraid as he watched his grandfather fall first into the madness he could only watch in mortification as the dwarf who was a black smith himself and who he enjoyed once playing with as a dwarfling. Fall too far into it.

 

His father too was nearly their the sickness that no one could cure. He feared that he too may fall to it. He thought about just ending his own line without help but always talked himself out of it. His people needing him one day, suicide being a cowards way out in his mind at least. He reasoned that maybe having kids was a bad idea with the madness in his line. Which is why he never really looked for a wife or anything after his grandfather started to go mad.

 

\----------Thirty years ago in Ered Luin------------

"KING THRÓR!" Tokora roared in a raging fury probably over the mining project that no one told her about or something else more severe. By the looks of it it was likely the latter.

"What is it now Tokora?"

"You know damn well what it is!"

 

"There is nothing to gain through fortune and here is your bounty."  
She threw three somethings at his feet opening the bag finding the heads of three of the minor dwarf lords. By minor I mean they weren't related to the seven main dwarf lords houses.  
"Your lucky if I don't have your beard your bloody job is to serve these people not send the few that remain to there deaths!" She was very passionate about that.  
"Says the elf."The unwise guardsman who was in the halls with them. She turned on him almost immediately her black and red hair flowing with her movements it looked like she had been through a battlefield, wild and unkempt. She had at least several days of hard riding on a normal horse but knowing her she probably took Jet her favorite "Nightmare horse". They were said to have been elves who wanted to be reincarnated as a horse hence the immortal fire horses were born. Devouring actual nightmares, which is why they seemed to be drawn to the Blas house their entire existence often is enough to give any sane person nightmares.  
"Silence! I will not tolerate such insolence in the face of death get out of my sight before I kill you!" Tokora snarled in that instant everyone in the room realized how slow to anger. This nasty habit of hers and stunning realization that a sixteen year old has a worse temper than Khummogaer Thunderfell her own sire!

\--::---:::::------

In the Battle of Azanulbizar she was the one who blew the mines because the things she called Gutter Skulks put them there with the promise of all the fresh brains they could eat. She mentioned it in passing with no remorse for it only a cold ruthless logic after everything that happened that day her own army suffered the most death. But the ruthlessness in which her own army _even herself_ showed that day emotionally scarred many dwarves that day. Víli due to the war couldn't go back to work in the mines due to his now very nervous nature. He wasn't the same dwarf, neither was Thráin, Thrór, Frerin who suffered several injuries but nothing life threatening, not even Thorin was quite right after that.

Life went on and personally most dwarves gave Tokora a wide berth mostly those who witness her battle fury first hand. Witnessing her save Thror _after_ she blew the mines without anyone's prior knowledge even before Náin reached the 'doorstep' of Moria as we planned. She timed it perfectly! She played every one of us for bloody fools! Thrór was furious after the battle was over but that look on her face will haunt him, she had nothing inside her. She was so totally broken beforehand that only her making it seem like everything was alright it didn't kill her moralty towards others. If you were an orc however she wouldn't hesistate to order your death even if they begged,pleaded for mercy.  
"You beg for mercy? My parent's died trying to appeal to a dwarf lordling bastard's better nature too bad he didn't have one."Tokora told the speaker for the thirty or so orc's that were prisoners. That leaders eyes widened as the look on her face was murderous.  
"What should we do milady?" one of her surviving berserker's asked.  
"Mercy is for those who deserve it while it may not be my place to decide such a fate morally. There are no surviving orcs on this battlefield every one of them are dead."She said offhandedly.Turning a dagger on the speaker for the orcs twisting the blade as he struggled to breathe as she described to him what was going to happen in a few moments. In great detail, erm ,graphic detail.

"Kill them in whichever way amuses you the most just no fucking, you don't know where they've been.You could catch something." She shouted at them as she walked away. Her attempt at sick humor ended terribly with many of them disgusted at her.

 

"Oooo the possibilities!" one of the hired insane murderer's shouted with glee. Followed by orcs screaming in terror. She walked away as the murderer's fun began ignoring the truth of what she allowed.  
"Why did you let him do that?!" Náin spat.

"He's already due to be hanged for necrophelia, murder, cannibalism, thirty four cases of arson that all ended in death, and other crimes I daren't describe to your innocent minds. You asked for an army I delivered." She was cold on that very logical.

"You failed to understand that how sick was half the stunts your people pulled were."

 

"Over half of my best soldiers weren't bloody murders Náin! They were inexperienced and those that were trained for years in the way of the sword didn't know how not to kill someone but cleaving them in two or cutting them in half! They are ruthless because our homeland falls prey often to the ruthless sort that would make this look like a petty tea party." She snapped as Náin spilled the ink from her inkwell all over the letter she was writing. The tent was much like any tent during war for leading fractions of cloth and big enough inside to hold a desk and chair at least. Inside her tent that was sparsely furnished with portable furniture much unlike many other tent's.  
"You know nothing of what goes on these people who have died or lived have nothing left I have a slaver to put down and people to free before they are heading to Mordor knows where. And warlords to put down this includes Nalo the Impalyr." She stood up their was a defiant glare in her eyes.  
"Nalo may not be here but his grip upon my people is far reaching either you do something or I will show you why we don't make war on our own."  
"You were never one of us go back to Ragack elven filth." That surprised several dwarves then again it is to be expected from Gor son of Garon he was always speak first before using his damn head before he spoke.  
"I have lost my home you dwarven white rat, to that filth called Nalo! We call him Nalo the Impalyr because he impaled the innocent civilians we couldn't evacuate a little under half. What's half of nearly six thousand not counting the merchent's he slaughtered or enslaved. He enslaved my people, the warlords are his guardsmen, and you expect me to be so very nice to him?!" She spat taking out a secret weapon. The bang made everyone jump it was loud. He was wounded in the knee, another shot this time the shoulder. It dawned that she was making him suffer slowly for the insult was deep and very biting.

"For this you will know my fury a cold fury once unleashed cannot ever be stopped. And now you will take it to the grave because people like you cannot hold there tongues nor be trusted with secrets. I always have a plan and that plan know involves you being dead for knowing too much." She said ruthlessly as he scrabbled out of the tent she went after the limping bleeding dwarf now somehow fifteen feet away. Dwarven bone is notoriously hard to break being denser than human bone but that didn't stop the hot lead from killing him. I'll spare you the details where.

"Anyone else want to join the idiot in the halls of waiting?!" She spat at the now terrified dwarf lords. A guardsman roared his fury at her slamming into her as she struggled with the weird weapon in her hand putting his meaty finger over hers on the trigger as it pointed downward. She told him not to do that as it could go off without warning all the while no one knew she had a triple fracture in her right foot which isn't the only reason she was dragging it. She had yet to see a healer for it seeing it more prudent to regain her wits and contain her raging inferno of her rage once more. She got shot in that foot because of it and nearly went into another bout of Berserker rage hadn't Kord stepped in and held her back, apparently it ran in the family he says. Her eyes were pitch black till she calmed down about a hour after he tied her up and had the healers fix her foot as well as pulling that piece of lead from it.

 

Anyways its not like Thorin remembers those details one can hope he never has to as by the time she was twenty she moved out and moved outside. By the time she was thirty she reclaimed her home reunifying it like her mother did against a emperor of some kind. Except this stamped out any warlords put in place by Nalo the Impaler and his father Grokk the Defiler. Sentencing them to death for felonies that I daren't describe. Liberating her enslaved Ragack comrades every single one of them taking them back to their homes. By the time she was forty seven she had seen to it that much of Ragack was restored and rebuilt stronger than ever she called her entire family to return to Ragack even the ones who were mere babe's when it happened her own siblings that didn't know her but were told by this time. The entire family ordered a full on onslaught in retaliation for the crimes committed at Grokk's plotting and Nalo's doing.

 

At only fifty she rendered Nalo's land unusuable due to a concept foreign to dwarves alike "total war" the destruction of anything of use to the enemy combatants. Be it livestock, farms, buildings, or land. The result was devastating ordinarily they wouldn't have done this or gone that far, but in Nalo's realm of influence their is a type of lee way that is acceptable. After all only one they both feared and despised more. Nothing much grew on his land anyway it was like Mordor away from Mordor. The people long since fled to Mahal knows where. Grokk when he was found was locked in a room to starve being given water but not food he lasted about six or seven months and it was another two before anyone of his neighboring lords bothered to see if he was alright. No one really liked him anyway so it was no surprise his manner of death was befitting a dwarf who dared do something that no other species minus orcs have ever done(most likely). His son after he was rendered a hollow shell broken beyond repair by the hands of the female rapist, dominatrix human (her second profession was a nonlethal type of torture) that was paid a handsome bounty for her work. Nalo was thrown to the very people who survived that hell he created when Tokora herself was a little girl of seven. He was torn to pieces after he was beaten to death they decided his fate the moment he was thrown to them.  
\-----------

Mahal was kind that Thorin forgot all these things that left him wondering if holding such deep rooting grudges was truly worth it. Dreams that were more than that and were never truly peaceful if he knew any of it or half of it he would be overwhelmed by it. Somethings perhaps are better served in small pieces.

 

Even the visit from Arwen the only daughter of Lord Elrond was a blur he remembered being tired. Arwen fussed over him saying that he should be healed by the elves of Rivendell as she didn't know how to treat severe headaches(there is the irony of it). Yet she healed Fíli with little issues saying he should be fine yet Thorin was internally at war with himself. By the looks of it she probably knew about it too she felt it.

She told Bella about it out of earshot and well told her about it. She also told her that if he doesn't have all his memory now he will have it sooner or later and he might not be the same person when he recovers his memory. The look on Bella's face told her she knew that Thorin would have to leave and maybe he would ne'er return back. After she caught on that he was some sort of crown prince she figured as much but she never let it cloud any of her judgement as Hobbit's had no concept of such. They didn't even have a word for it in their native tongue of Hobbitish! The closest thing they had was the Thane and the Sheriff both which were elected to their post. The sheriff could only serve four year terms before going up for election, ordinarily our Thane was also elected usually staying Thane for the rest of their life(so far not one Thane has been impeached). That was the closest thing to what we Hobbit's called a system that doesn't always work but it can be fixed while a royal family can't.

 

* * *

 

We Hobbit's liked our one and only set up of democracy where slavery is banned and there aren't any actual whore houses in the Shire. Not that anyone with any ounce of morality left in their skulls would dare do that. Its virtually unheard of in some cases which are rare except Orc's. Orc's were known to take captive skinchangers, or the cousins of them the Were-worms and use them for either war or eventually hunt them for sport. The orc's apparently felt the wrath of the were-worms elder's who were so massive and bloodthirsty for orc blood that they wiped out the entire orc settlement freeing their kin. 

 

We found this out from a wounded and exhausted pair of brother & sister were-worms who were direct descendants of were-worm elders known as the "Deep ones".  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

We always welcomed any skinchanger or their kin into the Shire after all they were the best cooks and their honey cakes were **_legendary!_**

They had a thing for Hobbit's too it seemed they often did find themselves in the Shire somewhere around the Summer festivities in large numbers it became something of a tradition.   
  


* * *

 

All good things, she knew from past experiences with the opposite sex, will come to an end and never will it go out with a whimper. No, it will go out roaring up a storm terrible things  will be said and naught by me it oft was the male. You must be gentle with them and try to contain your womenly emotions it was hard around the monthlies my moods had this habit of changing quickly usually for a reason. Apparently this happens often with Took's it wouldn't surprise me at all if I had as many children as my grandma Adamanta Took (maybe more if I'm lucky) though that _mi_ _ght_  cause problems with space. Though my own fears were petty and perhaps very real but I cannot fight fate if it wasn't meant to truly last then it won't.     

I'm tired and with this Bella fell asleep she wouldn't remember her sleepy less than lucid thoughts in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins :D  
> Its hard to incorporate Tokora when she's literally faking every emotion mostly her supposed 'arrogance', anger and compassion are probably her strongest remaining actual emotions. Considering she has this issue with berserker rage like her father did except she's very good at containing it. Except when she's not. Three or four rewrites later I find that I was making myself sick thinking about it or even writing it. I might rewrite this chapter again because it made me more sick, though I'll do that later when I have time to.  
> Minus the Gutter Skulks from Magic: the Gathering, all the credit goes to where its due and its not me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: The Dwayyo
> 
>  
> 
> Who happens to be the snallygasters mortal enemy.


	19. The Dwayyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is confused by the warring voices in his head that is very much his own. Like he had some weird split personality, Bella comfort's him when he needs it most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempts at making culture are getting fairly good, I think so at least. I hope that I am right on that. Hobbit culture is much easier to write because its not so terribly war based or terribly revenge/grudge based. Its like you have to say the right things at the right moments or you'll get a furiously imagined slight at least to us, to the dwarf its very real.
> 
> Like seriously I can't get enough of this. ^o^

He feels terrible. Like he has some sick warring fractions of voices inside his head that aren't maddening yet still it was his voice with different view that didn't feel right. It felt like a split personality to him right now the lack of sleep wasn't helping him none either. Bella took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

 

While he barely managed to recall what the beads meant he remembered what they meant and where they were put.

 

Right is for your halls , left is for your parentage and your craft(this may also be put into your beard). Right is also used for marital beads should one choose to marry. It should also be noted that not every dwarf braided their hair or braids the same, profession usually demanded a style (not literally) it just demanded a means of hairstyle that was more convenient in that profession.

 

 

A miner may have to wear a certain hairstyle(I think that would be more an issue with the actual hair instead of a beard) to keep it out of the way, while a cook will definitely not wear his beard or hair in a way that will allow food or hair to touch. Food and hair is not a good idea for either party. While the beads are often used to cap braid and keeping them from falling out much like a more functional and meaningful to dwarves who found meaningful identification through them. Tokora included though there was always a lost look in her eyes every time she put them in even as an adult the lost look remained every time she redid her braids. Or anything of the like to her hair with practiced efficiency.

 

 

 

"Thorin your practically dead on your feet."Bella said her voice betrayed her worry.

 

 

"I don't think I want to remember yet I can't contain it."

 

 

 

 

"Thorin its okay. It's okay really to be confused, or conflicted even if it feels bad."

 

 

 

"l...dunno Bells."

 

 

 

"If you wanted me to sleep with you, you could have just asked."

 

 

 

"But Fíli...."

 

 

"I know."

She did fall asleep on his chest the gentle snores as exhaustion took the both of them and for the first time in a while he didn't dream. Complete bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update for you. ^_^


	20. Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli try's his best to deal with his memory loss the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo hooo! Chapter twenty has finally come and I am no where close to being done. I am going to enjoy emotionally confusing Fili.

Fíli tried his best to cope his lost memory something that he found he didn't cope with as well as his Uncle Thorin. He could barely recall his own native tongue of Khuzdul. His uncle tried his best to help him but it wasn't working.

He needed some time away from it all trying his best to re-adjust. Bella suggested reading one of her father's books in his library. He was reading a good novel he found in the library it was a steamy romance and right now a page turner.

He found that he loved to read and I'm pretty sure he started to read through my fathers entire collection of books while he was at it. Along with my collection of books made by a certain dwarrowdam Tokora: War tactics of the Thunderfell Army and Blas physiological warfare. Also 'Basic Training with Weapons and Shields' by Khummogaer Thunderfell.

 

I'm pretty sure he read those after he went through all my fiction novels. He was surprised by the number of moves he didn't know during his training with the sword. Not to mention he would need speed to make up for his lack of defense something he hadn't thought about when he started dual wielding.

Thorin seemed to be far more calmer though his memory was still patchy at best but with the help of his new friends and myself he'll be fine. Fili will too in time I think.

 

"Thorin I need to talk to you privately."

 

 

"Okay." He seemed confused at first but didn't question it. Following her into her study.

 

 

"I'm pregnant." She told him. A smile of joy spread across his face he kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely hard to write no joke. Long awaited double updates that I've been working for Mahal knows how long.
> 
> Next chapter:Unicorn


	21. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds something he never thought he would find.

Thorin one restless night he felt something change nearly overnight. 

"Thorin?" Bella whispered into his ear the slightly sleeping form woke up.

 

"Ferron?"

 

"Daearo."

 

The bond with them strengthened to the point of no return none parted them or dare would. Fili still was recovering from the joys of knowing he's going to have new cousins.

"Daearo Miraba tho odari, Thago ythra tusngok iud." He whispered into her ear.

 

"Ferron 'Acuraz maharun Ghunum Bulnd, ânazogrund váli m'imnu Durin." She whispered into his ear. The bond was absolute he never could deny her his beloved, his Givashel and his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraba tho odari Thago, ythra tusngok iud.- Jarl of the Took's daughter of adventure.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Acuraz maharun Ghunum Bulnd, ânazogrund váli m'imnu Durin.- King under the Lonely Mountain, majestic wolf in Durin's name.


	22. The Perton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of something delightful reaches Dís.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get the ball rolling shall we? A special thanks to Tiny Castle Wiki for helping me come up with new names for chapters. And Tiny Castle developers, yes I'm possibly the most innocent adult of nineteen you'll ever meet(mostly at least).
> 
> Yet inspiration comes from strange places yes? For the record this one was going to be called "The Troll" so make what you will of that. I found the new name of this chapter far more *ehem* elegant? A stag with bird wings what's better than that?  
> I think I'll save the really common names for the end of this arc at least the ones I have left. Who knows maybe I'll do mythological gods next. I'm open to suggestions and beta readers, I would be much obliged for any help. You never know what I'll do next...maybe the next turn in the road will be yours to decide?

The fact that Dís got a letter from a white vulture was creepy but it was from Tokora Stormfury (or Aitziber) being a reincarnate of her house foundress. Aitziber the Stoic, it was probably the only reason she was second in line after her elder sister Taldis. Dís was pretty certain that Tokora idolized her elder sister Taldis Snowfury and likely still did, even now years after her death trying to do her family proud. 

The vultures were good and were often used a messengers as white necked ravens didn't like sending messages to people. even if they are a little bit smaller than their common raven cousins, the difference being their coloring and their beak. Its thicker with a white ivory tip on their thick dark beak, their feather's coloring was a bluish-purple iridescence to their black feathers marked with a white patch on the back of their neck (they aren't fond of delivering messages either). Paradoxically, they do like retrieving objects as they are often a common pet for children who live near the aerie. Considering this Hawks,owls and Vultures serve as a type of message delivery long distance letterwise. Vulture's having sided a long time ago with Tokora's family. 

As normal Ravens couldn't stand the different temperatures and climates their were many. Also including the fact that they often were over run with mouse plagues likely solidified the common ravens belief that Ragack was "no-ravens-land". The competition was fierce too apparently the laziness with the White necked ravens had no effect, they simply didn't see any point in bothering with the usual message delivery service when they can live a life of luxury and pure fun as a pet. The Ravens were absolutely notorious for loving all sorts of intelligent games some were even able to talk(not that that's anything new as raven's were fully aware unlike most beasts)! They had an innate hatred for crows as the crows were spies for Mordor and they were fair game to be shot down and killed. On another note the dwarves could automatically speak and understand the raven's language but unfortunately they had to learn the owl-tongue,Hawk-speech and vulture speech. 

It wasn't innate to any except for hobbit's except they didn't know vulture speech innately. Yet somehow over the intervening generations it became innate for Tokora's family.

 

  The Vultures, like owls and hawks could understand and speak Westron just fine like a normal ravens or one of those great eagles that are seldom seen. They aren't really often used in battle being slow high altitude flier alongside being immortal like elves seems to do that to ya. They don't exactly come right when they are really needed last second. Barely coming at the right moment to save someone too even with everything the Valar gave them their are limits to what they are capable of it seems.

On other matters as Dís took it to the very odd yet endearing Tokora who's unwavering loyalty to the Line of Durin was just as powerful as her duty to her people. It was the same kind of loyalty shown by all of those pointy eared dwarves, it seemed to be a reoccurring thing for them along with they deep love of the arts and freedom in general. It isn't uncommon for one of their teenaged dwarflings to complained about being 'stifled under dusty senators' half of those under any mountain or dwarven stronghold don't even know what this "senator" is. At least until Tokora explained something about memory being passed down through touch they are referring to a long time ago when they were indeed very stifled. She explained a senator was a government official who helped make laws and had limited power at least in theory sometimes that doesn't work.

What amused Dís the most about Tokora was her love of using certain word more than others, jokingly of course.

_Tokora's favorite words were "apparently", "shoot", "retribution","Fûsak", "Thübak", and "Do svidanya". Dís thought humorously._

 

 

"Thank you, Danok." She gifted the bird a strip of meat. Who took it eagerly heading to the aerie, its soaring wings taking flight beating hard before catching a updraft and soaring high into the sky. Like a bird who happens to also be a show off watching him in awe before returning her gaze to the sealed envelope. Nervous energy was thick in the air surrounding her like an aura taking a moment to flip the letter in her hands.

Fine quality letter paper it's not exactly easy to come by one thing hobbits were good at other than invisible ink (which is odd for a people who love peace, food, respectability and merriment) and paper was good envelope's. Come to think of it I don't really understand it either how they could have have poor quality(better than men but not as good as Dwarven craftmanship or elven) metalwork detail. Their own carving of wood was basic depending on what you wanted according to Tokora the very best peices are very expensive to get. They don't pay the crafter in money no, they pay in a type of merriment 'battle' the crafter agrees to do such a peice if his/her mood is lightened or if they are enjoying themselves.

Tokora made note that hobbits are exceptionally great at wood burning an image into a slab of wood, with such detail that would bring a tear to the eye of any dwarf as each peice is masterful and a work of art. Wood carving for them is comparatively easy (dwarves aren't known for working with exceptionally hard hardwood) most if not all their people finest works are hardwood and extremely rot resistant. Hobbits bested all races in that manner though they were little known for it a pity really. As she compared it to our people finest stone carvers in history(male and female) and our finest blacksmiths. She nearly insulted us at least until she showed the drawing she did of one of the peices (with permision) the detail wasn't exactly fully captured in one sketch. 

She had to do several at different close ups to capture the details, which even being a polished designer of weapons and drawing was hard to do. This feat is something to behold rare as it may be up until the fact being pointed out and proven by a very equally surprised Tokora Stormfury.

Dís smiled fondly at the memory. Shaking her head to clear it for the moment as she opened the letter breaking the wax seal of the envelope. She was equally surprised to hear the news that her new in-law was expecting and was surprised to find that Fíli was with them. He was okay but he had amnesia and seemed to be recovering it slowly.

 

There wasn't much anyone could do about that it would come back either on its own time or not at all. Paired with the concussion he had he was instructed to not push himself even after he was healed by an elven healer. It was enough to know her son was alive.

She wondered what what this meant for the line of succession but it is too early to think such heavy things, for now all she could do was wait. Wait and see if the babe was male or Mahal blessed us, a girl. Secretly she wondered if his wife's Hobbit-y nature meant there was a higher chance of her having multiple children in one go? How else would they account for the large families without even trying, though that might just be their size too being under 4'5" and seldom taller (except maybe in half breeds).

For now she waited patiently for that special day she could greet her new nephews or nieces. She was giddy with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fûsak=fuck(in Khuzdul)  
> Thübak=fuck(in Hobbitish)  
> Yeah I know their isn't really any literary examples of it in Tolkien's works but I doubt that Hobbitish doesn't have any curses,insults or the major ones. If anything it probably sounds a bit smoother than Khuzdul and not as weird sounding as elvish (eh sorry) maybe?  
> Do svidanya=good bye 
> 
>  
> 
> *_~. So far this is on a roll, I would be more than happy to add into the general gist of it any ideas you may have. Credit will be given to the person or people in the beginning notes. A 'special' will be coming up after I post these two double chapters. The special will be literally dedicated to the readers in a very special double update.
> 
> Getting to the point the arc isn't done yet(not even close) and considering that you great people have been waiting for a while for an update. I admit that I am grateful for your patience with me and without further adeu, double chapter update coming your way! 
> 
> Up next : Alcyone


	23. Alcyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin discovers something about hobbits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm. Yea, somehow I think Stoors weren't always the only hobbits that could swim. So I did this considering their is no official origin story , I messed with the idea of it. Likely because this entire origin story is only written in Hobbitish and never shared really with anyone. 
> 
> I am going to enjoy this. XD

"We aren't a derative race of men Thorin. There was a time, long ago we had a very different home..." Bella explained.

 

~~~------

The land the Hobbit's once called home was vast and at one point boasted the largest and bountiful harvests of fruits of all kinds, vegetables, and all sorts of herbs found no where else. This land was once ruled by the Jarl and the Counsel of Elders. 

 

 

Imagine a land full of diversity both in hobbits, flora and all sorts of fauna. That was the land known as Karhugish to the Hobbits of the first age it was more than home. It was a land of comfort and plenty the Bears helped they weren't skinchangers but they were our friends. We always understood bears in a way no one else could being a very forgiving race even then.

 

 

We never cheated or swindled the Bears and if one of them did do harm for ill will their own kind were quick to invoke punishment on the wrong doer. Be they their own kind at least, after all we couldn't bring harm to them we were incapable of such a feat. They were our Rangers the Bears who never hibernated, the only type of bear with a strange almost paint like swirls and patterns.

 

 

Even then our kind was as it was today silent footed somehow we were taller then than we are today. Somewhere around the same height as a dwarf could be except some could grow beards and some couldn't. Back in the first era the hobbit's were far more populous than they are in the Third Era. We didn't exactly have our own tongue or unique series of letters at first at some point a type of neo-Hobbitish began to appear. 

 

 

Elves, men even dwarves came and went sometimes hobbits went with them. We were very open even then when no one suspected anything of us the orc's and goblins kept their distance as we never heard or even saw a goblin or an Orc.

 

A time was coming soon that would change our view of our own safety and would change everything we held close to our hearts. 

 

 

 

The plains and hot springs in the west Othano were hit by tragedy by a freak mudslide destroying a lot of the nearby towns as well. Kharage in the east with its lush semi tropical forests and beautiful orchards within a generation died out turning the region into desert. The former inhabitants retreated deep into the heart of Karhugish settling in other settlement while others made their way to the Capitol. The Capitol resided in the deepest most lush swamp one that held so many secrets that none would reveal out loud.

 

 

 

Appartments were in the trees made by the trees docks and the like were our sidewalks. Boats and canoes made easy access to the waterways below likely with sloping sidewalks made from wood made it easy to get out of that boat or like. Flat-bottomed boats were very common in the waters below the calm nearly stagnant waters. The place was a cesspool for disease they would say it was, for us it was nigh impossible only if you were stupid enough to be wounded and jump into the water.

 

 

The Jarl was equally shocked when a volcano in a matter of a couple of hours appeared to be growing from a fissure created in a farmers field in the north in Boggins. The volcano prompted immediate evacuations of all the surrounding areas they were lucky yet the remains of Boggins shrines to Yavanna still remain un destroyed by the lava and ash. No one got hurt but a flaming mountain was enough for the Jarl to call a full counsel meeting to decide what to do. Granted this was several weeks after the volcano actually forced the refugees to flee their homes.

 

 

At the capitol the Jarl decided it was time to leave our numbers weren't as large after that our former population of over 15 million was dwindling to less than five thus our Wandering Days began then. A choice which despite its heaviness was very wise their were those stubborn few who outright refused to leave we didn't force those few to leave all they once knew. It was selfish to ask such a thing of anyone but few remained behind and we were given no choice but to leave them behind to their own devices. A choice that was hard to make and even harder to accept that we doomed them to a terrible fate. We wanted to cut our losses and leave but not everyone left the guilt that we carry even now that is often the hardest to live with the guilt of knowing that we left someone behind a lot of someone's. 

Our species lost more people in the Wander Days alone than anything else because of a hungry beast the Wind Walker, the fallohides never really recovered their numbers.

\--------  
"I would have never guessed it being so Givashel." Thorin breathed he was awe stricken as Bella knew how to tell a good story.

 

 

"That's the short version." Bella explained sweetly.

 

 

 

"Wait their is a longer version?" Fíli asked her excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaningful plot these past two chapters were probably easier to write. I had to take a step back and reconsider my writing. For my readers I will try my best not to creep anyone out in the future. 
> 
> I was inspired by 'Wild Russia' documentary of the Valley of the Geyser's in Kronotsky Nature Reserve (mudslide). Parícutin (the volcano that devoured a mans family farm) , and the now no longer in existence Sudanese Saharan Serengeti (or jungle). I don't know anymore...
> 
>  
> 
> Any who look forward to the next two chapters! Til then enjoy.


	24. Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come where none shall forget, the aftermath of their kids birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip via 10 1/2 months. It had to be done.

                                              I never thought that I would end up being a father at least once in my life the day surrounded by family anticipating the birth of a young dwobbit only finding out that he had become father to five children. The eldest Ragnarök Khan who resembled me the most except with sea foam green eyes, Lotus came next she had the palest blond hair. Bella said that her kind is usually born with the same colored eyes they will have usually the rest of their life unlike the species of men who's eye color changes usually from blue to their actual color only changing if its heterchromia or blunt force trauma. Lotus had one green eye and one violet eye very unusual unheard of for my family and the platinum blond hair was odd as no one in my family has that.

 

                

                     Fenris came next he has black hair with blond highlights such an oddity with grey eyes. Rose Lyall with another case of heterchromia except with green and blue her dirty blond hair not that  curly if you compared her hair to Fenris or Ragnarök. Then last but not least the youngest Sleipnir he resembles old Mister Bungo Baggins  the most my beloved would know that more than I ever would I suppose.

 

 

 

 

 

                     Bella was exhausted beyond belief with that much blood lost I frankly can't blame her, childbirth was dangerous enough but for her people very few died in childbirth. It wasn't that bad for our people but death usually was at least at twenty percent and elves rarely had more than eight (I think that was the limit for their kind), humans were slightly higher but due to the knowledge provided by other races they managed to survive.

 

 

 

 

 

             Thorin remembered that one town near the Blue Mountains that directed them to the old dwarven settlement run by the firebeards also warning them of the old Lord of the settlement who is long dead. Thran was the towns leader he was raised by dwarves and like all the villagers were very welcoming they even had the typical love of parties that you expected from hobbits, his grandfather a dwobbit himself Odin Took founded the town calling it Ravens Hollow. Aptly named considering the town basically was a nice grassy little hideaway that the orc's never dared touch. Thran himself was human,dwarf and hobbit and was the most hospitable to his people.

 

 

 

 

 

                       'Only a fool would dare slight a dwarf, and that fool might end up dead when he needs help later.' He joked. He pointed us in the right direction a lot of hobbits seemed to vacation here too. I thought they didn't vacation or leave the Shire often.

 

 

 

 

             Holding my eldest son I noticed a birthmark on the back of his neck, by mahal he was Dain the first reborn. I said nothing of that to anyone except my beloved and only when she was feeling much like herself again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for several months but we have yet to reach the apex of this second arch, I'm thinking by the third arch we'll see their kids starting to grow up and by the fourth they will retake the mountain. That's a long way to go though we might even see their happy ending maybe, I like happy endings or at least sweet ones.  
>  I can't do double updates due to school work now so I apologize, when I have finished all my school work I will update but no promises, as much as I wish I could promise I can't.
> 
> The reason why I haven't posted anything is because my mood and writing was off for a long while I couldn't picture a good ending and I didn't want to ruin the story. Or anyone who reads this. Know that it was really bad for a long time I was depressed and it wasn't as bad as it could've been (if only my will keeps refusing to let that stop me), I kept thinking well my readers wouldn't want me to ruin the story. I couldn't get the characterization right until now which is why I haven't posted for a while.  
>  So thank you for reading it makes me all sorts of happy.


	25. Alkonost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new of five children makes Balin and Thror faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to enjoy this now I'm on a roll, no stopping me now!

"King Thror we received a letter from the shire." A messenger gave the king the letter. He promptly read the letter after the messenger took his leave he promptly fell over afterwards passed out. 

 

 

Balin himself did the same when he too heard the news it was unprecedented five children? Their had never been that many in one go and even twins are rare.

Thorin was told what a pilgrimage was by Gladuis Took II it apparently was the only time a hobbit was allowed to leave the shire to pay their respects to Boggins a town in their motherland and Yavanna herself as well. It was common for any self-respecting hobbit to make the journey at least once in their life. Perhaps maybe he would wish to see what Boggins was and where in Middle Earth it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the olden days a pilgrimage was basically a version of a vacation probably the only kind of vacation someone would have before dying in those days you were lucky to only make one. Usually this was the dark ages so people usually died young if you lived to see thirty it was a miracle, usually said pilgrimages were to either mecca (if you were of the islamic faith), or Jersalem which was the Holy Land(still is depending on who you talk to, also the reason a bunch of idiots decided to fight a crusade). I'm sorry if that's a bit rude.  
> The crusades started over a fight for land and that spiraled out of control. Personally I never really paid attention in history of crusades, their lucky I didn't fall asleep during that class.


	26. The Gorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word slips out that hobbit women are extremely fertile as Dragonfever overtakes the blue mountains as it does seasonally. No doubt when spring comes curious dwarves will come to the shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also lots of disturbing matter caused by a fever dream. Nothing too extreme but just like it feels like something crazy just been had. You were forewarned also none of this actually could and would happen anyway.  
> Also gore warning, and general what-the-hell moments (albeit justified).

                                                            The word about Thorin getting married and had a number of kids with her (more than that they had five!) they had no word in their tongue for quintuplets the word in both hobbitish a language that hobbits don't speak in front of any non-hobbit without permission, and Westron. They invented the word no man or elf had to because no elf or woman of mannish origin ever had that many in history! Even by hobbit standards that many children was rare the last one who had that many was nearly over two hundred years ago. No doubt as word spread through the blue mountains that come spring many will come bringing both business and maybe **just maybe** the hopes of finding love as well. For now such thoughts must be put aside, as sickness had come to the mountain seasonally once again.

 

 

 

 

                                                 This season as soon as fall begins hobbit women don't wear dresses  though they outnumber their men and always could wear whatever they wanted. Their men sometimes even took to wearing skinny jeans (like any dwarf really even knows _what they are),_  leg warmers (they are so cool even if dwarves or any other species doesn't seem to know what they are) that an elf may take to wearing on their arms, makeup, and wigs. So ridicules something about a  "Cosplay convention" Thorin himself couldn't understand what a "cosplay" would entail and why you had to dress up to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

         Then again he and Fili had both caught the seasonal ailment known to the dwarves as "Dragonfever" caused them not to care. Dragonfever was an ailment that was like a common cold but it only effected dwarves. The worst symptoms you could have was a fever dream or a fever induced hallucination it varied on what the hallucination from normal to terrifying.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

                                     Thorin did not sleep well that night.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

                                His dream had him wandering in white the scene changed to the now empty halls of Ered Luin that everyone annoyingly named after him he didn't build them they were their long before they too up residence and they'll be their long after he's killed in some battle by some orc no doubt leaving behind only his name and dying in vain. Bella often told him when he gone off and did something immensely stupid and nearly died that 'dying is easy living is hard' something she told me was her mother's motto since  she was a fauntling herself. Perhaps she was right. Once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               The scene changed twisting and turning he tried to scream but nothing came out and he fell into darkness eventually ending up somehow in Erebor's largest underground cavern it was a naturally made one with a giant pool of clear water that held his mothers favorite type of carp Koi fish they were fed by an automated system meant to last long after we escaped the entire place is protected against anything like a dragon. It was the same scene from his childhood his mother Princess Kainan of the Bluebeard's teaching me how to feed fish. My mother and my father loved each other but it wasn't anything deeper than that the whole mountain knew it. Father and mother weren't Ones.

 

 

 

 

 

                It twisted and everyone was gone I was dropped into what became eventually the treasury it wasn't always like that at one point it used to be a massive marketplace before becoming a guilds hall, and later a meeting room between the lords and ladies on the counsel. It was empty. Of everything, why did that bring me happiness?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                            A dragon with four talons black scales that looked nothing like the fire-drake Smaug's and spines going down its neck connected by a sickening pinkish red fins three of them running from his head to the base of its neck. These fins that stood erect in sadistic pleasure as it looked at me a dangerous glint in its eye one of gluttony (I hate being seen as some sort of meal or food by anything anyway I see it). Its long slightly forked tongue flicking out of it mouth as it licked its chops,its long snout very much like Smaug's. Its eyes were icy blue like an ice you wished would melt surrounding its iris was whites of a yellowish color the pupil slit like a cats.

 

 

 

 

 

       At its feet was the rotten half eaten corpse of King Harok once we used to be friends, he was the King of the Blue Mountain's dwarves. Until he used our friendship to marry his beautiful daughter Kenna to the pretender king of the lower iron hills halls, specifically Gunzad's youngest son Kayzer. He was stopped and she stated she didn't wish to marry him in an arranged marriage or in any marriage for that matter. Gunzad isn't well liked by dwarves or anyone for that matter he has seven brothers, a wife who isn't well liked by her family (she's the psychotic one of a family of normal people), and seven sons. All of whom everyone including any self respecting dwarf hates, of all of them it would be safe to say that his eldest son is hated the most. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           Gunzad was well known for his cruelty but wouldn't harm his own kind half breeds that were of noble blood couldn't be harmed but again the line of his crazy was well known. For that reason no one really trades with him without fear of being 'forced' to stay permanently as a resident of his hideous reign.

 

 

 

 

                      Wolves numbering in the twenties lay nearby puking their guts out, bleeding from their eyes and ears as they dyed a slow and painful death. Some tried to howl but choked halfway through coughing up blood one even started coughing up moth's that flew up and near thee light grew to the size of a three story mannish style inn before exploding into a twenty pounds of lechee fruit, another did the same but turned into bramble branches, four more followed one turned into grapes, another became sea salt, one became purple tomatoes, and the last one exploded  into flowers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     "Do you remember me?" The dragon hissed it spoke, with King Hurok's voice!

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "I am King Hurok, Prince Thorin! You despair over nothing that you should its time to remember once the last one of these pathetic wolves die we shall begin." Hurok always did have a commanding air even more so than any of the Seven did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            One wolf threw up a entire rose bush complete with dirt, another hiccupped blue butterfly's that exploded into either a pipe that blew bubbles or flying soap bubbles, yet another white wolf coughed up blood before it died. I was mortified why was this so disturbing because it couldn't be real , it just _couldn't_! As I saw one choke up something like half see through flying vampire teeth that slightly resembled those walking  wind up teeth  that my brother kept as mementos (considering they were antiques and very creepy toys to begin with). Another threw up a bilberry bush before kicking the bucket like someone stabbed it from below disemboweling it. Another was beheaded moving its ears just as it died sixty seconds later as the blood drained from its head for the final time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "You need to remember your world is not the one you have been living in you weak dwarfling brat!" He breathed on me as he brought his head down to my level  his breath reeked of sulfur and brimstone.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       The last of the suffering wolves died an he breathed black fire the winged dragon unlike any that I've seen and we fell once again into a past I never wished I remembered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            The fall of Erebor I myself was only 24. The elven king leaving us to our fate the elf Galadriel curing my grandfather of his madness and joking around with my father her elves were the only elves that mined a feat that many dwarves liked about her elves. A few miners decided they liked it in Lothlorien and stayed behind of only so they could see elves that were  the easiest to talk to treating dwarves as they were, not below them but as equals and friends. A rare feat that only some Rivendell elves and Gray haven's elves could accomplish. Her people were kind enough to let our kind stay as long as we did they didn't cast us out like the humans did she frowned up such crude behavior she even let us set up new houses and guild halls. We set up dwarven breweries to make dwarven ale in Lothlorien the elves had a taste for it instead of that really strong elven wine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         We wandered after some decided to leave only on our own accords none of the elves complained which many dwarves appreciated and the elfing's were curious  as dwarflings were the younger ones at least they managed to get along. We settled in Ered Luin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Do you remember now you brazen bastard?" The dragon appeared before me again as I faced the Battle of Azanulbizar all over again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      Thorin woke up screaming as he kicked off the sheets and backed upwards till he could no more as his back hit the baseboard. Fili saw vampire teeth and wolves in his waking hallucination coming after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       It was only until the fever broke that they stopped seeing things and having terrifying nightmares that's when  knock on the door alerted them that someone wished to see them. The bounders had found a puppy pile of dire wolves likely the puppies descended from the mama wolf that Fili had broken the neck of. Four puppies lost their mother to a angry grizzly bear. And none of them have opened their eyes yet. Now Fili himself he was going to raise them as his own.

    

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish my eng 161 homework early and squeeze some time in it I originally started around nine on the fourth of march but my computer froze the internet and closed the window, curse windows ten! I was nearly halfway through the chapter too! So here I am no doubt it will be better the second time around. Who's brilliant idea was it not to leave a history icon in the bar?! Next week definitely putting chrome on this new lap top I know for certain it has history in it so I don't loose everything. 
> 
> Be prepared to find out eventually why their is gender disparity in hobbitesses (or hobbit-ladies) compared to hobbit-men it will be in this arc when I deem it relevant to the current story not sure when though.
> 
> I did say we would see dire wolf puppies in the future yes? Well yes indeed.  
> Good night all actually more like morning now.  
> Edit: I fixed some spelling errors, I admit I had fun writing the hallucinations because it was outright ridicules. (Lucky no wolves were harmed in the making of this fever dream sequence!)


	27. The Yale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation is made about Thorin's relationship between himself and his beloved wife Belladonna. Other than the fact only he's allowed to call her Bilbo or Bells.  
> Also women are heavily guarded so Lady Dis put's her foot down Dwalin, Eir,Qwella daughter of Einarr and Orobes (the she-elf from Lothorien) "shunned dwelf of the third age", Eira,and Lady Ragnahildr agree with her openly opposing the law set by their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put the summary in the first chapter notes I fixed that so for me dropping the slight idiot ball.  
> I am bound to say this: Their is a lot of innuendo just not the kind you think it is.  
> Without further adeu.

                              Thorin remembered everything except it didn't seem  to bug  him anymore it changed him  once upon a time but he couldn't change the past it happened and as much as he wanted to go back and change things for the better. He couldn't even if he had the means to do so. It could effect not only what would happen but what will happen in the future and Thorin never wanted that so he chose to ignore it and just moved on with his life as he can't just dwell on the past every day for the rest of his life. Yes, it hurts to know he lost everything but he had more than enough now. He had everything he could ever want he didn't need anymore that's a lot considering his past and possible future as well,but right now he didn't care he was content with his new family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       If any of his siblings were their with him they would have noticed the change in his attitude he smiled more often he only brooded when he had time to do that on the side (which was less and less) considering beings his children were still  infants they woke up often in the night crying to be fed or changed. He couldn't change what happened but he could change how things turned out now. He wanted to be a good father most of all even if it meant he had to stay in the Shire against his father or Gandfather's wishes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      He had what he always wanted as a twenty year old (but gave up on that hope long ago) he never really found _the one_ mainly because he had shitty tastes in dwarrowdam's minus a few good ones. Out of the dwarrowdam's only about seen of them weren't after his status, his dick, and possible love child resulting from it. He had only one and he became a pirate. Not the best son if you asked anyone else considering he was a raging sociopath with a taste for destruction he lived on an island somewhere on the ocean where he was known as the "Pirate King".

He was taken out of the line of succession because of his attack on the Northern human sea settlements.

 

 

 

 

 

            Thorin he was the one who was allowed to call her Bilbo or Bells everyone else had to call her Mistress Baggins or Bella. Thorin knew she was his One, nothing could change  "the Pull" he felt for her. Even as he put his son to bed  who wiggled in an attempt to stay awake or refuse to go to bed cute as it was he fell asleep soon after Thorin tucked him into his cradle.

 

 

 

 

 

                 _Thorin dear did you tuck_ _Ragnarök in? Bella asked._ As 'the Pull' or as its known in our tongue as  _Thansak_ it allows the partners blessed by Mahal its said to allow the two to project thoughts, images or even emotions onto the other. But likewise is extremely rare some people even scoff at such a thought,  _khalbek_ or 'the Longing' is far more common.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                _Yes, Belladonna I did. Thorin answered._ He personally didn't care what others thought if they found out about Mahal's rarest blessing they may try to exclude him from the line of succession like they did his son to Kelda, Svadilfari.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         Fili was training the dire wolf pups like dogs he had yet to fully recover his memory he wasn't exactly showing it but he probably was more fortunate to haven't been born when Erebor fell. He didn't have as many memories of war that his uncle or even Tokora had then again Tokora was simply a oddball she found amusement in strange things. Fili never could bring himself to hate her for any reason though her brother had mixed feelings about her. He seemed to doing well in training the dire wolf pups. Though he could live without the reoccurring headaches and the memory loss of important things that happened in his life. Like when was his birthday, who his mother was, who his father was and the like. 

"Fili you okay you've been quiet for a while." His aunt Bella asked as he looked at his aunt.

 

 

 

"I have?"

 

 

 

"Fili have you though about going out with someone reciently?"

 

 

 

 

"No why?"

 

 

 

"You should. You don't always have to be working on your craft or staying at home. Go out have some fun enjoy life all that." Bella told him it was easy to get along with her she was so kind even if she didn't wear a dress.

 

 

 

"Unless your the shy type?" She insinuated raising her brow. Fili simply laughed and said he would try his best to get out of the house more often than just working.

Unbeknown to anyone within the Shire a feminist movement of a kind was taking a cast iron grip in the Blue Mountains. With no intentions of letting go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A yale is heraldic thing that resembles a African gazelle or goat like creature or if you want to be all fancy sounding like wikipedia a 'centicore'. Apparently Pliny the elder described it (I'm not exactly sure if that's valid considering ANYONE can edit wikipedia) no matter I checked to see if any of the other chapters had this name. Nope so in it goes as chapter title, all in celebration for over 4000 hits. Thank you for reading this. :)  
> I'm dedicating this chapter to the brilliant author on AO3 Bead, just because.  
> On another note I probably like this fic far more than the other "Shire Whiskey Brew" that I wrote I'm not exactly the best at writing about Ered Luin. Thank you commenter for being a complete arse and not being able to see the chapter joke, it ruined the fic and I mentioned my fear of riding horses and now I'm probably not going to update the fic until two years pass. The way they wrote the comment ticked me off no politeness I was polite while I was confused and angry (mildly annoyed then after I fixed it and commented back it sank in) well that out of my system.  
> I haven't the faintest clue what Thorin's Hall's look like "Using artistic liscence and using my imagination" they say the closest my imagination comes to big megatropolises and Thorin's Hall's aren't one of those. To be frank I think they were called something else they just renamed them to be nice when the exiled princes and his family settled there. Thrain's Aerie may also have been renamed from its original name as well again because the guys were suck ups or felt bad whatever the reason I'm not sure if I will ever get into the Blue Mountain's halls. Mainly because other people's fics can and will portray them better than I did in any fic I wrote. I could write Khazad-dum better because I've seen it inside its a freaking huge city, ironic that is.  
> So far this has worked out. It'll make the next few chapters (when I get to them) a blast. I'll be fun!


	28. Ovinnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin and Ori are encouraged by Nori to come with him to the Shire because well it'll be be fun! Nori visits his daughter Rosabel Greenshower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing! but I'm holding on for dear life itself.

Somehow Ori and Balin were talked into coming with Nori to the Shire successfully.

Nori personally found more business in his weaving craft here than he could find in Thorin's Halls. They had renamed the halls in his honor and it annoyed the hell out of him because of it after all his father started the work on rebuilding the kingdom. Thráin just got an Aerie named after him. 

 

 

He came here once by accident when he got in trouble as a teen the Took's found him. They took him in after that he always liked the shire he wouldn't dare swindle these fine folk. Nori wouldn't stake his reputation on such dishonorable actions.

 

 

 

Ori was his little brother and the apprentice of Balin (Ori's former apprenticeship to Gurrat was stopped when the guildmaster kicked him out along with Ori). Ori and Gurrat wrote something that the guildmaster for scribes didn't like causing Gurrat's mastery in the guildhall being revoked. All because Ori was encouraged to write a saucy novel by Gurrat that involved some suggestive themes. Gurrat himself had done the same before Derron became the guildmaster for the scribes.

 

 

 

 

Derron himself became corrupt very quickly he wasn't well liked by the scribes and became hated when he tossed Ori and Gurrat out. They were well liked by all the scribes who valued their creativity and ability. To expel them caused an uproar in the guild.

After that he was ousted from power by King Thrór.

Lucky us Gurrat put in a good word for Ori to become the apprentice of Balin saying "You were a great apprentice Ori of the Ri's carry your name with pride. I am needed in the Shire by a Jarl."

 

 

 

 

 

Gurrat found his one in a hobbit named Diamond Greenshire she had the rarest shade of copper and the richest amber colored eyes a bonny lass so exotic. He invited Ori's family and Balin's family to his wedding alongside several attending scribe guild members and quite a few from various other guilds even Thrain, Dis, Vel,Vili and Thorin attended. A event they would not soon forget.

 

 

 

 

 

Nori himself made sure they met his only Daughter Rosabel Greenshower when he had a fancy for her mother Gladys Greenshower she was drop dead gorgeous with red hair all up in a star shaped hair style.

 

 

 

 

"Hi adad, my brother wants to see you." Rosabel invited the three into her family's smial she was the eldest of two kids the other being Ashton (his mother insisted on the name).

"Adad!" Ashton ran into him the little kid just past twelve who had the curliest brown hair with black in it, he had the hue of the Ri's like his sister did in his eyes. A hue of purple streaked in their eyes like amethyst a trait which has always been in the Ri's family in some form or the other.

They were all invited into the quant smial of Galdys Greenshower a woman of 3' 4" with deep brown hair and amber eyes she was a bonny lass at least in comparison to a dwarrowdam. Ori asked politely if this was normal for all hobbit lasses.

 

 

 

 

 

"We aren't flat chested like those orcs!" Gladys teased. Laughter filled the house.


	29. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svadilfari returns to his home down the lane of Bag End after his third divorce cost him everything yet again except what he had in the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin didn't expect to see him again.

Svadilfari had horrid taste in women he figured after the third time he got divorced (all three had been human so that might be a reason) he promised himself after the third wife he wouldn't marry and if he did it wouldn't be to a human. He managed to hide all of his treasure from his days as a river pirate from them so he had to go back and dig it up.

Gathering his buried treasures and taking them home with him to 234 Bagshot row a small little hovel of sorts with the only black and red nicely carved door with dogs on it. A small smial he helped build himself his craft was involved in architecture and building. Something that always did sing to him yet due to his criminal past he couldn't get into. He used to be a pirate after all the very reason why he was taken out of the line of succession was because of that fact. A river pirate that used to be a pirate on the high seas as the Pirate King who retired. 

 

 

 

Even if he retired he wouldn't be allowed to be in the company of any dwarves or anything resembling honorable folk. Considering that he took his ship the Wicked Witch a ship that resembled a Junk ship its sails looking like a sail shaped bat membrane it was a easy sail to make even an inexperienced sailor could make it. The sails were a mix between this design and a sloop-o'-wars sail design two masts two more triangular sails near the bow (the front of the ship) they can go where normal galleons o' war couldn't. I remember her glory days I had a total of five hundred ships under me in the golden years I made my foray into piracy after getting captured by Captain Logan Jasper. Great man despite being a pirate he was a gentleman and a good man he lost a leg in the last fight in career he was pardoned and he never went to sea again.

The ship he had during that fight when I was his cabin boy our ship _the Mary Jane_ was critically damaged we managed to limp back to port before she was "scrapped" basically she was considered too damaged to repair and she was dismantled. The captain got his pension as the code said if someone was wounded he said his good byes and retired from pirating. I was elected his successor by the crewmen after I bought _the Wicked Witch_. I renamed her the Blue Drake and thus our new legend of infamy began all over again. Our years of pirating under those crimson sails and dark brown ship were extremely successful but I feared our luck would run out so we retreated to river piracy. Eventually the remaining crew also retired and I dragged my ship into Hobbiton sails away and masts taken down. It was rebuilt as a bar and grill in downtown Hobbiton, known as "The Blue Fire-drake" my own pride and joy considering architecture is my craft that no one will likely ever trust me with ever again. 

 

 

 

 

As I stood before my old smial the black and red door's paint faded despite the front yard being nicely manicured the last wife was worse than having your ship fall victim to the raking fire. Which is when cannon fire is shot at from either the bow or stern(back of the ship) the two parts where there are no cannons basically a blind spot and vulnerability that can be easily take advantage of by another ship. Not many do considering the heat of battle and all that. Shaking my head. I picked up the key I hid in a secret hollow spot right where the bushes met my front window right under the windowsill I opened the small compartment. Taking the key that looked more hobbit-y than any dwarf would like resembling a floral design with a use instead of just an average plain key.

 

 

 

The door lock clicked as it unlocked and I entered the old smial. It was dusty the hinges of the door needed oiled as it creaked loudly open. The door needed repainted and I needed to clean out and air out the place.

 

 

I closed the door behind me and went to work uncovering the furniture that I covered with sheets when I was gone I had packed my silverware, cockery, and various baubles and decor away in boxes before I left in the small storage room. I vacuumed, sweeped, washed until the interior wasn't covered in a layer of dust as I aired out the smial. Taking to oiling the hinges of doors that needed oiled washing the sheets I covered furniture with rebuilding the bed frame I put away in my room. I'm very happy that I just painted the walls when I built the place and didn't used the dreaded _wallpaper_ the horror of just thinking about it! 

 

 

 

I unpacked my clothes that I put in storage while I was gone and took to doing the laundry keeping in mind that later I will have to shop for food in town. As the only food left in my house was canned or jams that surprisingly kept all this time I was always good with canning fruits and vegetables. I'll have to put my money in the safe and hide that behind a painting I have around here.

 

 

If you asked anyone from the mountain back when I was still a kid I resembled my father in only hair color and height, if anything I was more around Prince Fili's height a bit shorter than my adad. Kenna my mother used to be my father's girlfriend before he dumped her amad doesn't talk about it and she found her One in my stepfather Fengus of the silverlocks. I liked Fengus well enough nice guy but he was terrible with finances so my mother handled the money not that she minded. I resembled my mother in features though I had the thick brows of my father and the widow's peak that my father had too. My beard was longer in the good old days I was dared by the old crew of the Mary Jane to light fuses in them like the pirate captain Redbeard did before she was tried and hung for piracy. In serious battles I did the same thing to intimidate those I was fighting against.

 

 

 

After I became a pirate to try and help my family I was shunned by my half siblings and my mother never talked to me again the last time we talked at all was a shouting match. She told me that I was an insult to our family name and unworthy to be called her son so she cut my braids and kicked me out at twenty seven. It went from bad to worse from there I had no one I had no means of income being too young to go into my craft yet even still it hurt because I knew it was true I was just trying to fix my stepfather's mess. He got us into debt a lot of debt he wasn't making extreme bets and he didn't gamble away all of our money. I managed to pay off all his debts he caused our family. Fengus was righteously angry when he found out where I got the money I tried to explain how I got into it but they wouldn't hear me out so I was disowned and pretty much told never to go into my craft because their is no way someone would hire me. Or even let me join the guild at any rate I was useless either way. 

 

Course back then when I was a dwarfling this holds true even today dwarflings more often than not help their parents and family. Instead of being overly mischievous and acting like a kid pranking aside they end up being more interested in what their parents do rather than being kids. Other than that they act like immature little shits who can't take any amount of pain so to speak if one slights a dwarfing and the slighter is a dwarfling themselves do expect a likely lifelong grudge. If you could compare a dwarfling to one of these fauntlings you'll see the difference a dwarfling lacks the same maturity a faunt the same age does along with forgiveness they possess. A fauntling can take pain, taunting and bullying to a certain degree depending on who the fauntling is and can easily retort back without need for violence _usually_. A dwarfling can't usually resorting to fighting instead of just loud arguing though their are exceptions to that as it isn't a rule of thumb and it most often than not can cause lifelong feuds between two or more dwarves. A feud which isn't so easy to stop as dwarves have stubbornness issues and not to mention they are a prideful species not so willing to apologize for past wrongdoings.

 

 

 

Even the Line of Durin is subject to this my father was twenty four when he was slighted by King Thranduil he's had a hate for elves minus the blonde she-elf Galadriel. The lady of Lothlorien showed his people kindness she came to them which surprised even King Thror as the goldsickness started to fade after they had left Erebor. That was odd maybe the Arkenstone wasn't a normal stone I had heard of something that could be mistaken for a simrals, but was far more sinister the Hobbits mentioned its name only in whispers for fear it may bring bad luck. 

 

 

 

 

The Arkenstone may either be the white simrals or this stone who's name is Kiseohek of fifteen, it is said to be the heart of a demon who seeks to curse all who dare be near it. I shook my head clearing such dark thoughts as I hung my laundry up in the backyard. Looking at the white star magnolia fondly a few feet away from the clothes line long ago I had inscribed my initials into the tree two decades ago before I met my first wife. 

 

 

 

I cleaned the windows next so they were clear inside and out I figured my kitchen would need updated again for all the time I was away. I put up the paintings and photographs cleaning the dust off as needed. Hanging up the wolf head over the mantlepeice. Putting the weapons rack near the entrance pulling out my coat rack and putting it near the door as well. I hung up the bow and arrow rack in the same hallway the wide v shaped wooden rack holding arrows by a bar made of wood stopping the arrows from falling out. I hung up my recurve bow I got years ago and the arrows too technically it could hold two bows but I only had one bow so it looked lonely but it didn't bother me much. 

 

 

Putting my alarm clock on my bedside table in my room as I finished unpacking the warm blue room reminded me of the sea a dangerous yet unforgiving to those who dared sailed in the untamed and unpredictable seas. I put the treasure and money from the old chest away basically thirty years of my life savings was in its contents. Putting it in the main safe in the dining room hiding it behind a painting the rest I put in the second safe a larger one and hid it behind the bear head that hinged outward to show the silvery safe front.

 

 

I dusted my hands free of dirt putting the chest for now in the small shed in the back. I got some silver and went and got some groceries from the market. Seeing my father for the first time in five decades deciding to ignore it for now as even today the pain still stung though time still heals all wounds even the ones of which you weren't allowed to explain it. Yes we did attack those human settlements but on the pains of death Redbeard was still alive back then and she told us to join her or our entire fleet would be set on fire _with us on board_. A scary thought burning alive.

 

 

 

 

The effort of explaining that Redbeard broke the sacred Pirate Code and was basically a traitor to all pirate's was futile until she was handed over by her own crew when they spiked her beer her journals told numerous tales of her exploits.


	30. The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svadilfari has to explain who he is to Miss Bella. He has a fondness for her little sister Foxglove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc two is done it was a short one arc three coming up  
> This chapter is in celebration of me passing algrebra 1 finals! Wooo, I hate math but at least it was relatively painless despite taking me from 2:00 to 4:56 to finish. The Professor had a appointment elsewhere at 5:00 so we had to hurry their were two left counting myself by this point. Lucky I studied.  
> Anywho that personal crap outta of the way lets see how much trouble Svadilfari can get himself _out of_ shall we?

* * *

               Svadilfari was many things a killer yes but everyone who's worth anything like a Dwarf has killed before. Svadilfari's just really good at killing though orcs are probably the only thing one dwarf can kill legally without getting yelled at. Losing everything he holds dear and making people hate him (his mother and stepfather particularly) despite this what's even more torturous is that he couldn't ever go into his craft even if he wanted to. For a dwarf that is a fate worse than death. He created new beads for himself stating his name via runes that he was very good at. Carved in black silverwood was his rune and that was on his left instead of his right because he was exiled no one would care after all. He wanted no part of dwarves anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

                            When Thorin saw him in the market it looked like the boy was dead inside no dwarf has ever looked that bad ever in his life like he couldn't sleep, eat or hasn't been able to do anything of good use to anyone. To anyone who was a dwarf it looked like he was ready to part from this world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         The few dwarves present looked on and pitied him as it looked like he was one foot out the door of dying outright for whatever reason they might have known but never stated it. Svadilfari wasn't stopped he seemed lively enough around these hobbits but seemed to be broken spirited except around Foxglove Baggins the brooding identical sister of Belladonna Baggins one of them at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

              They chatted amicably before Svadilfari was forced to confront his father who asked him how he was doing today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "I'm getting food, adad. What the hell are you doing here?" Svadilfari demanded after getting his groceries he needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        "I... I just want to talk."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "Your lot ruined my life like that fuck up of a stepfather of mine who put my mother half a million in debt! We would have lost everything if it wasn't for me coming to the rescue though I hadn't expected it to be piracy! I was forced into piracy because of him the idiot had no sense of finances and we had nothing! What did my mother Kenna do? Nothing! I would have beat the shit out of him but instead I got the shit beat out of me and my mother was furious. I can see why you dumped her she was warped with a warped sense of morality. Especially towards me! After I saved everything I owned what did I get?"

 

 

 

 

 

               "Let me tell you. One I was banished from any dwarven settlement basically on the pains of death for being forced to do that bitch Red beard's bidding when she broke the pirate code flaunting that not even the code could control her. Every self respecting pirate and privateer hated her. She told us we would be burned alive if we didn't fire on that northern settlement but would anyone listen to the bastard son of the high and mighty king? No! Two for saving my family's fortunes I got shaved screamed at and disowned by my own mother. I was kicked out of my own home told that no one would ever desire to have me in a guild."

 

 

 

 

 

            "Basically you right bastard the entire forty years after that I had been homeless so I wass forced to continue my rage against society. No greater joy would be fall me than to watch my stepfather fall at my feet begging for forgiveness, not likely to happen. He can go die in a filthy ditch. I will deny him that request."

 

 

 

 

 

             "Yo!" Anther half dwarf shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "William Beckett its been three years guess you divorced tha' whore Candy?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     "Caught her having sex with the human Tucker all our children are probably related to him turns out I was right none of her kids were ever mine to begin with. Lucky for me most of my important shit was here in my home here."

 

 

 

 

 

                "I swear man I told you didn't I she was only out because you were  trophy husband." The half dwarf mentioned to his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Not anymore lucky humans are too stupid to figure out anything worthwhile on alimony or child support."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "True true my friend." The half dwarf whom Thorin recognized as Alx Greenfoot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Next week you thinking of joining on Set It Off show?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "I'll be working on a new song for you then?" Svadilfari asked slyly. Agreeing to it silently as we always did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        Turning to Thorin smirking that turned into an insane grin.

 

 

 

 

                  "I cannot ever go into my craft. That is torture enough leave me alone you bastard dwarfking." Svadilfari snarled his hatred of his sire was well known but he hated his stepfather even more.

* * *

               To his surprise his mother came to his door along with his stepfather a week later asking for forgiveness in retaliation Svadilfari wounded his stepfather cutting his left legs hamstrings.

 

 

 

 

 

                "You're very lucky I am merciful and didn't kill both of you now get off my lawn you pieces of white trash before I really get angry!" Svadilfari was naturally this way and he picked up some things from the Greenbucks and Brandybucks and a lot of vulgar names included. Names not found in vulgarity in the dwarven halls or in the dwarven Khuzdul. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "But...." Kenna seemed hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "If I ever see you begging for forgiveness from the very halfborn you threw out in his twenties it will be the last time you see anything. Get out!" He shouted forcing them away.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

              "Adad!" The young two year old pale blond Lotus  ran towards Thorin who picked her up and put her on his lap as he spent twenty minutes trying to pick out sticks and twigs from her hair. And all the while she squirmed while he did this.

 

 

 

 

 

           "Is their a reason you want me here?" Svadilfari demanded sharply impatiently as always the dwarven blood in him was known to be stronger in the impatience of late his ex-wife made him nervous all three of them had a hand in making him unpredictable. One could either argue unstable or crazed which is why he couldn't lead anyone anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

               "Of course, I asked to meet you." Bella said sliding the meal down before him his favorite pierogi soup his mouth watered.

 

 

 

 

 

             "'Re y'u couzin?" A small two yer old that looked like a mini-thorin slurred as a two year old does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "No I'm your half-brother. Who are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Rags."

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was amusing he couldn't even pronounce his name I suspected it was Ragnarok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well Little bro looks like I got my favorite little half-siblings to spoil." Svadilfari chuckled.

 

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Really little bro."

 

 

 

 

The meeting went well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc two was called "the interlude" officially that's a thing. I'm going far with the next arc, I still have some ways to go with the epicness I'm going for over 60 chapters (Because I can).  
> Arc 3 coming up! Though you might mistake it for a baseball I assure you its not. 
> 
> Svadilfari's stage name is the same as the actual singer of the song "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" which that was the point. Don't question why.


	31. Raróg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone evil finds out about the kids. The kids latent magic activates.  
> Thorin is surprised by a new discovery and Fili adopts twin dwarflings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is arc three straight at your face! It isn't a baseball its a softball....XD 0_o  
> Enjoy.

The dourhands wanted them gone for good and they would be gone for good for some reason a few guys from the Iron Hills also found out about their plans and joined them. For whatever reason Gormr Doursmith didn't give a fuck either way being a evil dwarf with first age dwarven value which involved a lack of respect for children and women seeing both as expendable and once they have outlived their usefulness... their demise soon followed. No one knew that his depravity would involve disposing of his goody two shoes twin son and daughter, Freyan and Fengar in a ditch in the Shire.

 

 

 

                    He had no idea that the Prince Fili would find them thanks to the Dire wolf he raised Jon and Attila (who was a girl) found the two dwarven infants half dead. It filled him with a righteous fury as his dwarven morality kicked in or morals in general which forbid such cruelty especially against children. He brought the two to a hospital who assured him that because of his actions the twins would survive. A week later the twins were  released Fili adopted the twins as his own kids not exactly the best idea but he had kindness in his heart (and a gentle hand he had helped his aunt and uncle in raising their children after all) the two would be his heirs when the time came. His uncle was concerned to know  that the two had only name beads with them for identification but adults usually gave their children beads alongside their own identifying who their parent's were usually after six months. Mortality rates drops after six months like a rock in water after that usually only accidents or some freak outbreak of sickness. All children's birth's are recorded and deaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Fili are you sure about raising the twins?" Thorin asked his nephew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Uncle I'm certain."

 

 

 

Tokora appeared at an inopportune time her brows furrowed as black and red as bicolored as she was her eyes flickered with confusion. She was in a relatively sobering mood which is saying something for the woman who has a genius mind  yet has a dark and dangerous the extent of which has never really been divulged. Sometimes a dwarf when they have seen something their mind cannot handle or wish 's to remember deletes the offending information or images forever sometimes leaving a dark shadow where the memory once was. That happens and is such the case for Thorin himself and Tokora. 

 

 

 

 

             "What concerns you milord?" She asked him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "The children do not have parental beads." Thorin explained to Tokora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "May I see the them?" Tokora asked Fili who nodded letting her see the twins. Her reaction was of shock and horror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "I know these two they are only seven months old! Twins of Garmr Doursmith and Kali Thornfist."

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "How could you know them?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Kali Thornfist was one of my generals she thought Garmr was her One I tried to warn her that Garmr didn't care for such romantics he had three wives all of whom gave him offspring but the women died under mysterious circumstances. The reason I came was because she had heard something she shouldn't have she heard a lot that she shouldn't have currently she's under heavy guard in Rivendell. I have already informed the seven and the Blue Mountains of Garmr's plot. The entire mountain and then some is on high alert lets just say the garrison got more than just the lords favorites now that this has proven a stupid rule." Tokora explained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Kali mentioned what he was planning would take years to go in full effect he was planning to kill all the heirs of Durin, and because Kali heard of this she informed me that he likely is in the Shire right now. It freaked out Elrond and his in-law Galadriel who ordered my protection. I told them to instead focus on protecting Kali as she is our witness that can bring Garmr to his knees."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Gormr." Thorin corrected her jokingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Garmr." She tried and failed to pronounce hiss name correctly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Why would he abandon them?" Thorin demanded sharply his opinion was getting lower and lower of the Dourhand's leader Gormr Doursmith, who by trade was a jeweler and a really good one at that but he was forced into a craft he hated that is a fate worse than death for a dwarf.

 

* * *

 

 

It can drive some dwarves mad for Gormr it was banking he hated it ironic coming from a family who's greed and lust for power scared quite a few who knew what happened when you crossed the dourhands- you disappeared. Gormr hated banking something that even Gloin noticed he never could have imagined when he quit it was already too late he had lost his mind. When a dwarf is forced to learn something they hate related to craft specifically a certain type of craft opposite to their chosen craft it can drive one to commit unspeakable acts no doubt the centuries of poverty have led to the dourhands unwitting feebleness against this type of madness. They can easily lose their mind if forced into a craft that isn't their chosen craft it reflects it in there personality they can become mean permanently. Gormr's father committed suicide right in front of the young Gormr who later made the same choices their former king Skorgrim did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                          Their family has fallen far from the greatness they knew once before Skorgrim's reign of terror made them weaker against mental attacks even telepathy isn't advised against the youthful dourhands because after Skorgrim many remaining dourhands actually went mad when Lord Elrond, Galadriel and King Thranduil attempted to heal the mental damage. It did the opposite of their intentions and they were forced to put the dourhands out of their misery an event that none of the elves ever forgot.    

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fili you know the answer to that the dourhands have little regard to women or children it is a thing dating back to the first age except they see both  _as expendable_ a belief not held by many dwarrow. Except years of poverty have turned the dourhand's well rotten." All the while Thorin, Bella and Fili's eyes were wide in shock, horror, and dismay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Basically they are evil dwarves who wouldn't hesitate to kill every single one of you or rebel against the will of the Longbeards. I suspect he abandoned them to ensure none of his children ended up being good in the eyes of the many they couldn't be in better hands as they were driven to madness that's different."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I believe in you Fili but for now we are all in very real danger. Your family is coming here to help out. Not that you've fully recovered your memory yet even after what four or five years?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's been nearly six years."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Have you gone to anything fun? Fili the carefree you may be a Heir of Durin but you still are your father's son from the house of Duranthro, the blondbeards. Have fun when you can just not now." Tokora was rarely grave she never laughed she often  smiled more than his uncle did before he met Bella. Now uncle seems a lot happier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The children are in good hands, when Kali is well enough to she will join your household if that's alright?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's fine by me if its okay with with Thorin snootyMacBroody." Bella teased her husband coming up with a new nickname lovely for her husband who she had a little surprise for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Also may not be the time or place for it... but."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"But what?" Thorin asked he seemed rather unusually panicked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thorin I'm expecting." Bella confessed he couldn't help it he picked her up and spun her around a crooked grin on his face as he kissed her. He put her down before they both got  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"SnootyMacBroody?" Fili and Tokora laughed with Tokora raising a brow in amusement after the moment passed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You made that up on the fly didn't you men kala?" Thorin chuckled his eyes warm still lost in the new thought of being a father to more children than the famous five, famous because the entire village of Hobbiton took to raising them as well. Because quintuplets were rare even by hobbit standards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, I did." She breathed still lost temporarily in the kiss left giddy by it despite being a married hobbit for a good six or so years she never got tired of him being affectionate. Which by all means is a good thing considering he was in the dog house so to speak last week for a minor debacle that involved him getting so lost it was terrible. She was furious because he had Ragnarok with him the entire time and they missed dinner which meant he would take the couch. A minor indiscretion made worse by the fight that followed it was bad involving a lot of shouting and him being kicked out of their bed.      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where are the kids?" Thorin demanded. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know they  were supposed to be down the-" They were cut off by a loud bang and a flash of red light that beamed into the air.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That the hobbit's recognized as an intense burst of magic potential in its raw state. They ran out the door to its source seeing the ray had possibly gone up into the sky a good hundred feet as it started to dissipate they were amazed to find the powerful red waves streaking across the sky with powerful ripples. That type of power was rare even for hobbit's even in its raw state. Such hasn't been seen by hobbit's in over a thousand years since a khan who led the hordes was crowned. That would be the 13th Great Khan who controlled the great hordes the other two seven hundred years  after that. The last Great Khan was five hundred years ago  the title wasn't something that was given it was earned crowned before they turned seventeen after going on a quest at fifteen to find the holy weapons of Jarl Khan to find the crown of the Great Khan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quite unlike the normal title of khan which served as a sort of right hand man to the Jarl of the Shire this went well beyond the normal powers of that one it usually is rare for a reason the very title is only given in times of great sorrow or necessity, the  last time being during a great plague that nearly destroyed our culture. The last two never had control of the hordes. The fifteenth of which was crowned fifhundred years ago with two hundred years between it and  and the fourteenth Great Khan.

* * *

                     The sheer power sent even King Thror who had seen everything that happened to cause such an event the five year old Ragnarok singlehandedly turned the traitors into-  into...inanimate objects from mirrors, brushes, a hammer, a pair of tongs, a pickaxe, and even a ball. Thror was confused for a moment but seeing the child giggle with wonder who then walked over to him and motioned that he wanted to be picked up Thror obeyed unsure of what else to do with his great grandson he managed to finally meet. He looked a lot like his father and his mother sure he was at the wedding no doubt when they decide to reclaim Erebor they'll get married again. That wouldn't be a day he would witness however he was content that at least he lived a good life and at least the madness over his mind broke just because he stopped wearing that ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      The kid did something weird with his hand pressing it up to certain points on his face forcing him into a white space inside his mind where he was temporarily trapped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Hey Prince Thror, no time no see? Eh? I see you've met my successor of a sort. I got bored with death so I chose to be reborn again." King Thror recognized that voice it was a younger version of Dain I that he never met by the time the two met his distant cousin was already pushing around two hundred. The two knew each other before he was crowned he was born in Erebor even when they abandoned it after Thrain I at least the first time (we all know what happened the second time it left me with intense guilt because it was all my fault it took a while for everyone to forgive me). His family and a few others refused to leave which is why he always referred to me as prince he died right before Balin was three and was a good advisor to me in those days. He died of a heart attack in the library. His adopted daughter Bel who's family was killed by orcs and of which she was the only survivor of  eventually married a miner Balfar and had Bofur & Bombur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "What? How are you in my head?" Thror asked  his old advisor now very youthful and unlike how he had been before.

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

               "The child knows I hated my name he knows what happened to me he is me without being me just with different parent's...its still good to see you again Prince Thror." Dain I said teasing him even while he was king he was called prince by his advisor who told him to not make a dwarf known as Nar his advisor calling him a rare craven dwarf. Dain the first was a soothsayer not out of choice he was a miner by trade (yet was talented in scribe duties being his secondary craft) back then you didn't need a secondary craft he was the rare exception. Which is why he was an advisor Thror's first he died a good twenty years into it though. Fundin's sister Thora would later replace him before she moved away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  Thror came out of it and was shaken by it though was quickly distracted when the boy's sister  Lotus tried to beat up her younger brother Fenris with a piece of firewood. Thror put down Ragnarok to try and stop the fight only to find that the people they turned into inanimate objects could still move (barely at a snail's pace) and speak. He managed to avoid disaster but he was getting too old to deal with talking inanimate objects like wallets that shouldn't **_ever talk back to their owners._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gormr's name resembles the mythical hound Garmr surely no coincidence as Garmr is considered the "Worst of Monsters" a name despite the single letter change describes the LOTR Online villain perfectly. His namesake describes his lack of empathy for anyone of the free peoples of Middle Earth and Arda making him and anyone who ally's with him willingly evil. Note the Evil Dwarves part.  
> Yes Kali is the indian goddess of time and several other things and destruction, a fitting name for the former wife of a insane madman.  
> I admit the last part with the hand resembles a vulcan mind meld just threw it in their for giggles.  
>  I didn't realize until after I write this that Dain I was actually Thror's father.


End file.
